La relatividad del tiempo
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: —Un regalo para Suiza en su cumpleaños... —pensó Austria y suspiró—. Podía volver a intentarlo. Quizás este año, como medida extraordinaria, hasta se atrevía a dárselo.
1. Doce de Junio

**La relatividad del tiempo**

**Disclamer:** _Bueno, seguro la señora Himaruya está muy orgullosa de que su hijo saque un dinero extra de esos dibujitos que hace mientras no encuentra un trabajo de verdad. No es cuestión de no reconocerle el merito._

* * *

**Advertencia:** _Sobredosis germánica. Lo que significa que esta historia contiene varias cosas que quizás apreciaras saber antes de proceder a leerla:_  
_-Cerveza._  
_-Pasta._  
_-Gente siendo terriblemente cuadriculada y recta._  
_-Más cerveza._  
_-Maniáticos histéricos._  
_-Posiblemen... probablemen... casi segur... evidentemente, slash._  
_-Aún más cerveza._  
_-Indecentes cantidades de sarcasmo._  
_-Palabrotas ofensivas ¡edición en varios idiomas!_  
_-Todavía más cerveza._  
_-Música._  
_-Posibles bromas crueles en referencia al holocausto nazi._  
_-¿He mencionado la cerveza?_  
_-Relojes y pistolas._  
_-Intervenciones de Francia, que merece una advertencia para él solito._  
_-Ah, sí... y cerveza._  
_Pero seguro a nadie le molesta por que these are a few of our favourite things._

* * *

La casa es blanca.

Las líneas son potentes y los ángulos rectos, la proporción y los detalles están sumamente cuidados, da un aire de orden y alineación exacta, de exquisita sensación de perfección matemática.

Sobria y elegante, pragmática, sin adornos superfluos y disfuncionales. Convirtiendo así cualquier elemento indispensable en un adorno propiamente.

La belleza minimalista de la utilidad elevada a la máxima potencia, nada era fruto de la casualidad, no había redundancias, no había inutilidades, no había alteraciones.

La quietud, la eternidad, el silencio…

A excepción de…

―_Veeeeeeeee~_ ―la principal fuente de la entropía en persona gritando y corriendo por los pasillos dejando a su paso una estela de ropa sucia, comida mordisqueada, papeles desordenados, manchas de pintura, olor a vino y griterío constante.

―¡Soldado! ―detrás suyo, el propietario de tan sobria y elegante construcción, que parece que nunca será capaz de acostumbrarse al italiano, le persigue tratando de recoger a su paso.

En la cocina, un constante trastear con sartenes y cazuelas y un golpeteo casi rítmico contra el metal hacen pensar que Hungría esta tratando de desabollar (nuevamente) la sartén que utiliza para provocar conmociones cerebrales nunca lo bastante permanentes en el mayor de los hermanos Alemania.

De igual forma una estruendosa risa (cuyo dueño define como "_awesome_") resuena casi constantemente en cualquier lugar de la casa. Cuando no esta gritándole a la consola... Cuando no esta gritándole al ordenador... Cuando no esta gritándole a Francia o a España por teléfono... Cuando no esta gritándole a Hungría en persona... Cuando no esta gritando simplemente a pleno pulmón haciendo como que canta incoherencias en alemán mientras golpea cualquier mueble, objeto o persona que encuentre a su paso.

Gritos, golpes, quejas, risas, carreras, protestas, broncas... En definitiva, TODOS los habitantes de esa casa hacen RUIDO constantemente. Y luego se atreven a acusarle de excéntrico, egoísta y desconsiderado cuando le da por componer a las cuatro de la mañana. Esa es la única maldita hora del día en la que puede oír la jodida música adecuadamente.

Se quita las gafas pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con frustración, aun sentado frente a las teclas de marfil y obsidiana pensando en si no seria mejor cortarle las patas al piano y tratar de tocar pegando la oreja al suelo. Una vez funcionó.

Cuando el ruido mengua un poco, (lo que significa que deben estar todos en el jardín) se pregunta qué tan cruel sería encerrarse sin dejar entrar a ninguno en unas cuantas horas y si el tribunal de la Haya consideraría eso una invasión hostil.

Vuelve a ponerse las gafas y se queda paralizado al oír como un objeto metálico es depositado sobre la tapa del piano.

Seguramente el lector no puede darse cuenta de la magnitud de la tragedia en una descripción tan objetiva, procederemos de nuevo para hacerlo más claro.

No es "un objeto metálico", es una agresiva, pendenciera, infame y asquerosa jarra metálica llena de cerveza burbujeante, repugnante, pegajosa y maloliente.

No esta "siendo depositada", esta siendo ARRASTRADA sin ningún tipo de cuidado a lo largo de incontables milímetros (con una estimación aproximada de cinco).

No "sobre la tapa del piano", si no sobre la pulida, impecable, virgen e inmaculada tapa de su precioso, delicado, preciado y valioso piano.

Rayándola con su superficie áspera y abrasiva, manchándola con el pringoso y apestoso líquido amarillento.

Se pone en pie. Agachado en el suelo esta Prusia, anudándose el cordón de la deportiva derecha.

Toma la jarra de cerveza de encima del piano con sumo cuidado de no verter ni una gota, se la vacía en la cabeza al infeliz que la ha puesto ahí despreocupadamente y luego se dirige al armario cerrado con llave donde guarda su violín, su flauta, su metrónomo, sus partituras y demás de los objetos que utiliza habitualmente. Abre la puerta, mete la jarra y cierra de nuevo con llave.

―_Bumsen!_ ¿¡Pero de qué vas, señorito podrido? ¿¡Qué te crees que haces? ―protesta Prusia desde el suelo, mojado y enfadado. Limpiándose los ojos y la cara.

―Conoces la regla perfectamente,_ Preußen_ ―responde Austria con tranquilidad, mientras vuelve a sentarse al piano―. "Cualquier cosa que sea depositada sobre el piano sin el cuidado adecuado pasa a ser propiedad austriaca inmediatamente" Ni siquiera tu puedes ser tan idiota como para no entenderlo.

―¡Es una regla estúpida! ¡Esa era una _bier_ exclusiva de _Bayern_ de la que solo se hacen doscientos litros al año de la manera tradicional! ¡y esa jarra se la regaló Angela Merkel a mi _bruder_! ―sigue protestando Prusia, poniéndose de pie.

―Cualquier cosa. Inmediatamente ―reitera Austria con calma pero ligeramente hastiado―. Parece ser la única forma de lograr que os acostumbréis a usar posa vasos... y sigo sin entender por que siempre tengo que repetírtelo todo varias veces.

―¡Devuélveme la jarra! ―exige.

―_Nein_ ―niega tranquilamente.

―¡Eres un aristócrata estirado y maníaco con un desorden obsesivo compulsivo! ―le acusa.

―Me honra que me hayas prestado atención suficiente como para notarlo ―responde con sarcasmo, levantando una ceja.

―¡No se supone que tengas que estar orgulloso de ello! ―protesta.

―_Nein_? ―pregunta retórico.

―Además, ¿qué hay de la regla de los diez segundos? ―sigue, ignorando la última pregunta.

―No se trata de un polluelo que ha caído del nido, especie de ornitofílico. Inmediatamente significa inmediatamente ―repite sin ceder―. Y ya van tres veces que te lo explico.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué harás si hago esto? ―Prusia, sin pensar y pretendiendo enojar a Austria se sube al piano de un salto, quedando sentado encima―. ¡Ja! ¿Qué pasa ahora con esa regla?

Austria mira al albino con fiereza, viendo como seguramente esta rayando la tapa de nuevo con los botones de su pantalón y la esta mojando con la cerveza que le gotea del pelo y la camiseta.

―No creo que a tu bruder le agrade que hagas eso, pero en este ca... ―empieza a explicar Austria cuando es interrumpido.

―_Preußen_! ―riñe Alemania entrando a la sala con una cerveza―. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡baja de ahí inmediatamente! ―Luego nota a Prusia con el pelo y la ropa mojados, así como unas manchas en el suelo―. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

―_West_, me ha robado tu jarra! la que te regaló la _Bundeskanzler_ Merkel ―el albino acusa al hombre sentado en el asiento del piano, sin moverse de donde está―. ¡Y me ha tirado por encima la_ bier_ de _Bayern_! ¡La de _Bayern_!

―_Deustchland_... ―le nombra Austria con calma, ignorando las protestas―. Conoces la regla.

―_Österreich_... ―pide Alemania en un tono de "no puede ser que vayas en serio", entendiendo el mayor problema que lo de la cerveza desperdiciada. (Que ya es decir)

―Cualquier cosa. Inmediatamente ―le recuerda Austria.

―Ya lo sé, pero... ―vacila el rubio.

―Cualquier cosa es cualquier cosa ―sentencia.

―¡Qué listo! ―protesta Prusia con sarcasmo todavía sentado sobre el piano con aire desafiante, cruzándose de brazos ante la deducción obvia.

―Tu cállate, idiota ―responden ambos a la vez, solo Alemania sigue―. _Österreich_, es mi _bruder_.

―Sí, sé quien es. Pero una regla es una regla, ¿de qué sirve una regla si nadie la toma en cuenta, _Deustchland_? ―pone de manifiesto Austria. Alemania piensa en ello unos instantes, sí, él también está de acuerdo con eso.

―¿Y si se compromete a hacer lo que le pidas? ―propone Alemania con solemnidad. Austria lo valora mirando a Prusia.

―Vamos, _West_. Esto no es _awesome_, ¡no voy a hacer lo que me pida solo a cambio de una jarra! ―exclama Prusia sin entender por que su hermano se ha puesto tan serio de pronto.

―No discutimos por la jarra ―explica Austria, enigmático, mirando fijamente a Prusia esperando a ver si lo pilla solito.

―¿Entonces? ―evidentemente Prusia no lo pilla.

―No es la jarra lo que está ahora sobre el piano, _Preußen_ ―manifiesta Austria cerrando los ojos, con calma.

―Berlín no puede ser Austriaca, _Österreich_ ―replica Alemania tajante.

―¿Qué? ¡Por _Firtz_! ―Prusia cae en la cuenta de lo que están hablando y salta rápidamente al suelo en un arrebato. Él mismo es el que sería propiedad del señorito, se imagina que clase de cosas podría hacerle este de ser así... y segundos más tarde cierra los ojos dándose cuenta de que puede que tengan razón cuando le dicen que pasa demasiado tiempo con Francia.

―Estás de suerte, _Deustchland_ ―empieza a explicar Austria levantándose del piano―. Tu _bruder_ pagará mi deuda contigo limpiando el jardín de malas hierbas y pintando de nuevo la casa entera. Seguramente podré devolverte la jarra y olvidar todo este feo asunto como una muestra de agradecimiento por tu hospitalidad.

―Me parece un acuerdo justo ―responde Alemania tendiéndole la mano a su amigo. Este le devuelve el apretón sonriendo.

Si Prusia fuese solo un poquitín más paranoico y menos despreocupado podría llegar a pensar que Austria y Alemania se ponen de acuerdo expresa y perversamente para obligarlo a hacer a él todas las tareas pesadas y así mantenerlo ocupado para que moleste lo menos posible.

―_Nein!_ _Bumsen!_ ¡Voy a perderme todo el verano! ―protesta Prusia sin que ninguno de los dos le haga el más mínimo caso.

Alemania se bebe un poco de la cerveza que ha llevado en la mano todo el tiempo y para lo que ha entrado, al final.

―Creo que estoy oyendo gritar a_ Italien_... ―comenta levantando la cabeza para escuchar el jardín.

―¿Eso es algo fuera de lo común? ―pregunta Austria de forma ácida, pero Alemania no le escucha, o hace como que no le escucha mientras se dirige al jardín y se acaba la cerveza. Su hermano sigue tratando de convencerle de que hacerle esto a mitades de Junio es un crimen.

Austria se queda dentro y como si presionaran un soporte, rápidamente se va al armario cerrado con llave sacando un trapo de algodón limpio y un botellín para limpiar la tapa del piano de manera obsesiva, pero con mucho cuidado.

De hecho, se trata de un botellín rellenado. Austria es el principal cliente de la empresa que comercializa los productos de limpieza del ébano barnizado y seguramente seguiría siéndolo aun si no se tratara de la representación antropomórfica de todo un país.

Tiene una tarjeta de cliente preferente con un montón de ventajas que le proporcionan todos los descuentos habidos y por haber y un pedido base que le llega de todos los meses en el que le traen los productos a garrafas rellenadas a granel.

Piensa en las palabras de Prusia sobre el verano mientras frota, mira el calendario. Hoy es Doce de Junio así que falta un mes, tres semanas y un día.

O lo que es lo mismo, siete semanas y un día.

O lo que es lo mismo, cincuenta días.

O lo que es lo mismo, mil doscientas horas.

O lo que es lo mismo, setenta y dos mil minutos.

O lo que es lo mismo, cuatro millones trescientos veinte mil segundos.

No, no está contando los segundos de manera obsesiva. Está contándolos por que hacer multiplicaciones de cifras elevadas le ayuda a mantener su mente despierta, claro que sí. Ejem.

Se da cuenta de que como siga frotando el piano de manera compulsiva va a ser él quien lo va a rayar. Se detiene y con calma, dobla el trapo, lo lleva para lavar y luego se va al garaje a rellenar el botellín por que no soporta que no esté en la medida exacta.

Como afrontar las situaciones suele ser una cuestión sencilla para él. Casi cualquier circunstancia posee un código de conducta social estipulado que está ahí para algo. Solo hace falta seguirlo y no puede entender por que a los demás les cuesta tanto comprender este estilo de vida.

Seguramente Italia, Francia, España y los países del sur en general le hablarían sobre algunas idioteces relacionadas con el libre albedrío, la improvisación y el (literalmente) "dejarse llevar por las ganas de hacer lo que les sale de los cojones en vez de actuar como si tuvieran un palo metido por el culo". Puras estupideces de borrachos delirantes, el vino puede hacerles eso a las personas.

Pero regresando al asunto, el problema real es reaccionar frente a una situación que no tiene un código de conducta establecido, como es el caso.

La Confederación Helvética se creó en Agosto de 1291, pero nadie puede recordar el día exacto, así que se considera el primero de manera simbólica.

Es habitual que algunos países ofrezcan presentes a otros cuando el día nacional, además, esta señalado por algo.

Bien, 721 años quizás no sea un numero especialmente señalado, (seguramente no lo sea en absoluto) pero el caso es que un gesto de buena voluntad diplomática también está aceptado, aunque no sea el Bicentenario o los Diez Lustros o algo parecido.

Además, cualquiera puede entender la necesidad de mejorar las relaciones internacionales a fin de la preservación de la paz. Claro, de hecho, seguramente todos lo considerarían un movimiento astuto y elegante. Innumerables países lo hacen anualmente.

No hay por que creer que quiera sacar nada más que cordialidad de aquello, no hay por que sorprenderse como si no se tratara de un gesto común, no hay por que malinterpretar, no hay por que llenar de limpia pianos el capó del Mercedes-Benz de Alemania solamente de lo nervioso que se ha puesto al pensarlo.

Separa la garrafa, incorporándola para que no vierta más, al tiempo que se aparta para no mancharse la ropa, cierra el botellín y con un trapo de por ahí se limpia las manos y un poco el coche antes de volver a dentro.

Un regalo para Suiza en su cumpleaños... Podía volver a intentarlo, quizás este año, como medida extraordinaria, hasta se atrevía a dárselo.

Componer algo, por supuesto, es efectivo y habitual. Además, no es por ofender, pero en su humilde opinión no puede ser muy difícil impresionar con música al país del "Lorelei lorelei lorelei hi hu".

El problema básico con eso es que para componer algo... algo que a su parecer el helvético verdaderamente merezca, algo que le haga sentirse orgulloso y satisfecho de si mismo, tiene que desnudar su alma por completo y eso suele implicar ser bastante más expresivo y sincero de lo que le hace sentirse cómodo. Además, es muy posible que Suiza no sea lo bastante sensible para comprenderlo en cualquier caso.

* * *

**Glosario de Terminos:**  
**Awesome:** En su origen es un sinónimo de "genial", "asombroso", "alucinante", "increíble" y demás de variantes… a estas alturas y con el abuso que le da Prusia, se usa para describir prácticamente cualquier cosa.  
**Bumsen:** Para que este fic pueda seguir siendo rated K lo dejaré en "jopelines" y que el lector se haga a la idea.  
**Preußen:** El Awesome Nombre del Awesome Prusia en Awesome Alemán.  
**Bier:** Cerveza.  
**Bayern:** Baviera.  
**Angela Merkel:** es una químico física y política alemana, que se desempeña como canciller de su país desde 2005.  
Merkel es miembro y presidenta de la Unión Demócrata Cristiana de Alemania (CDU por sus siglas en alemán) desde 2000, ejerciendo a la vez como diputada del Bundestag, cámara baja del parlamento alemán, donde representa a un grupo de distritos que incluye los de Pomerania Occidental y Rügen, así como la ciudad de Stralsund.  
**Bruder:** Hermano.  
**Nein:** No.  
**Bundeskanzler:** Canciller.  
**Deustchland, West:** Rubio, ojos azules, eficiente, sobremusculado, parece ser el único que tiene dinero... luego dicen que Italia es tonto. Pena que tenga el mismo registro de expresiones diferentes que Daniel Radcliffe (o lo que es lo mismo, una piedra). También tiene la sensibilidad de una piedra.  
**Österreich:** Moreno, irritante, pedante, egoista y cabrón. Pero sabe tocar el piano y hacer Applestrudel, aunque nadie se explique como no le pidió a alguien más que lo hiciera en su lugar.  
**Firtz:** Federico II el Grande (Friedrich II der Große) (Berlín, 24 de enero de 1712 – Potsdam, 17 de agosto de 1786) fue rey de Prusia. Perteneciente a la Casa Hohenzollern, era hijo de Federico Guillermo I y Sofía Dorotea de Hannover. Federico II murió sin dejar herederos, y le sucedió su sobrino Federico Guillermo II.  
**Italien:** Le gusta cantar, comer, beber y dormir. Así que canta, come, bebe y duerme. Y sigo diciendo, en serio, ¿la gente le considera tonto? ¿WTF?  
**Confederación Helvética:** Rubio, malhumorado, histérico, de gatillo fácil y neutral (o eso quiere hacerle creer a todo el mundo) Posee una gran cantidad de premios por la paz que no dudará en usar para reventarle cabeza a cualquiera que perturbe la suya.  
**Mercedes-Benz:** Lo que hace Alemania en su garage cuando está sexualmente frustrado... o satisfecho, o no tiene trabajo, lo cual es raro.

* * *

_¿Qué con esta nueva historia? Este es un proyecto exclusivo de Agua (ya que fué el regalo de cumpleaños de Aceite del año 2011) tienes que saber que por fin está acabada y por eso va a ser publicada de aquí al primero de agosto. _

_El ritmo de actualización va a ser de lo más raro que te hayas tirado a la cara por que se actualiza el día natural en el que ocurre, así que si un día no ocurre nada, no hay actualización. _

_Lo capítulos también son raros de cojones por que en cada uno hay todo lo que pasa en el día, dependiendo de si pasa más o menos serán más largos o menos._

_Puede que se note raro a Austria, al ser un proyecto de Agua, está muy centrado en él (por que el resto de personajes que no lleva habitualmente como Alemania y Suiza la ponen nerviosa) y se explica más de lo habitual que es lo que piensa y siente... fue todo un reto! Y aun con todo sigue siendo el mismo cabrón egoista de siempre visto desde fuera._

_Como siempre, disfruta del Ausui y si te gusta, no olvides contarnoslo para que haya más historias de ellos en adelante!  
_


	2. Diecisiete de Junio

_El problema básico con eso es que para componer algo... algo que a su parecer el helvético verdaderamente merezca, algo que le haga sentirse orgulloso y satisfecho de si mismo, tiene que desnudar su alma por completo y eso suele implicar ser bastante más expresivo y sincero de lo que le hace sentirse cómodo. Además, es muy posible que Suiza no sea lo bastante sensible para comprenderlo en cualquier caso._

* * *

Pasa casi una semana valorando la idea y tratando de que algo de música funcione, ya sea con composiciones anteriores como cosas nuevas que consiguen poner nerviosos a todos los de la casa, Hungría se tensa, Italia se pasa los días pidiéndole que siga tocando y Alemania y Prusia viven sonrojados sin saber siquiera por qué.

Finalmente, Alemania le suplica (entre los insultos poco elaborados de Prusia que no entiende por que le incomoda tanto) que por favor, trate de tocar algo diferente.

Bien, definitivamente será mejor que las composiciones que hace para el suizo (que a estas alturas son excepcionalmente abundantes) sigan guardadas entre sus partituras, en su cruelmente silencioso letargo.

Pero entonces... ¿Qué otra cosa puede hacer? Tiene que pensar algo.

Chasquea la lengua con fastidio, con lo increíblemente tedioso que eso resulta siempre. Se va a la cocina a por una jarra con cerveza y sale al jardín dispuesto a hacerlo igualmente.

―_Ungarn,_ puedes ayudarme. Necesito que pienses algo ―impone con la formula de la petición pero el tono de orden ofreciéndole la cerveza. Para Austria, hacer cualquier cosa casi siempre se define como plantarse frente a alguien más y porculearle hasta que el desafortunado lo hace en su lugar. ¿Qué no seria más rápido si simplemente lo hiciera él mismo? Por supuesto, pero entonces no sería un maestro en el arte de molestar... y se atreve a llamar incordio a Prusia―. Creo conveniente hacer un regalo diplomático y formal para otra nación. ¿Qué es lo más habitual?

Hungría suelta las tijeras de podar dejando en paz los rosales, toma la jarra que le tiende y le mira sin entender, ¿Austria preocupándose de la diplomacia? Es decir, el mismo Austria de "Pues no esperarás que sea yo quien lo haga" el mismo de "si no incluye las palabras "fusa" "clave de fa" "solfeo" o "bemol" ¿qué te hace pensar que me interesa en lo más mínimo?" el de "Ah, sí. Os debo dinero a todos, que desafortunado incidente. Por favor, no dejéis de recordármelo el mes que viene también". Le mira con sospecha para luego caer en la cuenta de algo.

―_Köszönöm _―agradece la bebida―. Mitades de Junio... ¿no es aún un poco pronto este año? ―pregunta con una sonrisa amable, entendiendo quién sabe qué.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―Austria frunce el ceño tratando de seguir su razonamiento.

―A que faltan más de un mes y medio para Agosto ―explica ella con calma tomando un sorbo de cerveza.

―Seis semanas y tres días exactamente―especifica él con aire desinteresado, pero sin dejar pasar la inexactitud. Hungría levanta una ceja sabiendo que probablemente lo tiene contado al segundo. Austria sigue con su postura de "cualquiera podría saberlo inmediatamente, solo se trata de hacer un par de operaciones matemáticas sencillas"―. Pero no veo que tenga relación con lo que te he preguntado ―añade.

―¿Porqué no compones algo? ―propone ella ignorando todo el aire desinteresado y siguiendo con el tren de pensamiento que sabe que Austria está empezando a entender―. Este año es una cifra redonda ¿verdad? Nunca recuerdo...

―_Ungarn_... ¿serías tan amable de informarme al respecto de lo que estamos hablando? ―pide el hombre cruzándose de brazos aunque a estas alturas ya lo haya deducido, pero ponerlo de manifiesto sin una explicación abierta implicaría que él habla de lo mismo... y se supone que él no habla de lo mismo.

―Pues del regalo para _Svájc,_ claro ―sentencia ella sabiendo que es evidente, pero consciente de que Austria no caerá en un truco tan básico. Aun así, mencionar a Suiza de forma inesperada quizás consiga bajar su guardia.

―No recuerdo haber di... ―empieza Austria con una ceja levantada y luego se detiene sintiéndose usar un tono más inseguro de lo deberia―. No se trata de eso.

―Todos los años se trata de eso ―empieza ella entre reproche y frustración, poniendo los ojos en blanco por la poca cooperación―. Y al final nunca...

―No sé de qué me hablas ―le interrumpe Austria, autoritario―. Pero sea lo que sea, no se trata de _Schweiz_.

―Pues quizás vendría siendo hora de que se tratara ―le riñe Hungría de vuelta.

―¿Disculpa? ―pregunta él descolocado ante la actitud agresiva. Ella le mira fijamente y en silencio durante unos instantes y finalmente entrecierra los ojos.

―O quizás pueda ocuparme yo personalmente de que se trate... ―comenta aun mirándole fijamente mientras valora quien sabe qué. Austria aparta la vista durante una milésima de segundo, para luego recuperar la compostura levantando las cejas aun en aire "no sé de qué demonios estás hablando"

―Entonces, ¿esa es tu idea? ¿qué componga algo? ―pregunta tratando de volver al tema.

―No... Seguramente eso seria tan predecible como titular "United" a un Fic USUK con lemmon yaoi ―responde ella como si fuera obvio.

―¿Llamar cómo a qué?―pregunta él sin entender un pimiento.

―¿Porque no tratas de pensar en algo que le guste hacer o que haga habitualmente? algún... hobbie, quizás eso te dé una idea ―propone Hungría ignorando la pregunta como quien no quiere la cosa mientras sigue planeando como podría conseguir algo interesante.

Austria se detiene pensando algo que Suiza haga habitualmente...

_"―Calentar queso no se considera "cocinar" exactamente._  
_Suiza le apunta con la pistola tratando de dominarse a si mismo para no disparar."_

_"―Así que voy a tener que esperarte de nuevo._  
_Suiza le apunta con la pistola tratando de dominarse a si mismo para no disparar."_

_"―Por supuesto, por supuesto... neutral..._  
_Suiza le apunta con la pistola tratando de dominarse a si mismo para no disparar."_

_"―Claro que tu forma, aterrar a los invitados apuntándoles con un arma, es aún mejor para no recibir visitas._  
_Suiza le apunta con la pistola tratando de dominarse a si mismo para no disparar."_

_"―Cuando se te acaben las balas, quizás puedas usar alguno de tus premios de Paz para golpear a la gente hasta la muerte._  
_Suiza le apunta con la pistola tratando de dominarse a si mismo para no disparar."_

_"―Hallo, Liechtenstein._  
_Suiza le apunta con la pistola tratando de dominarse a si mismo para no disparar."_

Bueno, quizás esta última había sido un poco exagerada.

―Ejem. _Danke, Ungarn,_ pero no creo que sea lo mejor ―termina Austria, sonriendo cordialmente para irse.

―Como digas ―responde ella perdida en sus pensamientos también. A Hungría le agrada mucho Austria pero aún no ha decidido cuando le agrada más, si cuando los affairs son con ella misma, o cuando son con cualquier otro de sus iguales. Su gusto por el slash le traiciona, el único problema es que en ese aspecto, el simbólico palo que Austria lleva metido en el culo parece acaparar todo el monopolio.

Austria vuelve al interior de la casa un poco decepcionado. Aun así, valora como sería conseguir una pistola. Por supuesto, elegir la correcta impresionaría al helvético, pero no tiene ni idea de cual es la correcta. También podía conseguir munición o algo así... se imagina a si mismo en la tienda.

_"―_Guten tag,_ quisiera adquirir un arma ―pediría tratando de no poner cara de psicópata asesino._

_―Como no, ¿qué arma le interesa? ―preguntaría el tendero con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza._

_―Una pistola, como de este tamaño ―haría el gesto con las manos para mostrar la medida tratando de no pensar en los chistes de Prusia sobre estar compensando algo―. De color nergro._

_―_Sehr gut, herr,_ ¿qué tipo de pistola? ―insistiría el tendero con paciencia._

_―Pues, del tipo que... dispara ¿sabe? ―respondería él con sarcasmo, mirando al tendero por encima de las gafas y preguntándose por qué le decía eso, ¿acaso no era obvio? luego pensaría en Suiza usando el arma tratando de mantener el temple―. Es una pistola, o te mata o no lo hace, no es como que haya muchos más matices para andarse con florituras. Aunque sería maravilloso si disparara pero no pudiera matar ni herir a nadie con ella._

_―Eh... ―vacilaría el tendero―. Ese seria, sin duda, una pistola muy segura ―añadiría tratando de seguir su política de darle siempre la razón al cliente sin pillar la ironía y pensando que se debía tratar de una broma._

_―Sí y también completamente inútil ―sentenciaría él―. Se trata de armas, no se supone que tengan que ser seguras._

_―A propósito ¿tiene usted permiso de armas? ―preguntaría el tendero un poco mareado, tratando de quitarse de encima a semejante personaje tan complejo._

_―_Nein,_ pero verá, es que no es para mi ―explicaría él con mucha calma―. Es para un ami... cono... enemi... ejem. Persona con la que no tengo una relación definida._

_―Entiendo ―respondería el tendero, aunque de hecho no entendería un pimiento―. El caso es que no puedo venderle un arma sin una licencia._

_―¿Y munición? ―preguntaría él en un acto suicida._

_―Eh... bueno, técnicamente sí, pero necesitaría saber que pistola es exactamente ―dudaría el tendero._

_―Hum... ―vacilaría él―. Entiendo. ¿Hay muchos tipos que respondan a mi descripción?_

_―Unos cuantos, en realidad ―explicaría con una sonrisa amable y luego sacaría sobre el mostrador unas cuantas pistolas prácticamente iguales unas a otras a la vista de Austria._

_―¿Cree que podría apuntarme con cada una de ellas a la cabeza? Quizás pueda identificarla desde una perspectiva habitual ―pediría él con calma."_

Definitivamente es mejor descartar la idea.

Miraría en el libro de Francia, si no recuerda mal había algún apartado relacionado a presentes. Hojea hasta encontrar el capítulo y empieza a leer.

_"Lo mejor para elegir el regalo perfecto para un amante es huir de los tópicos._

_Las flores, chocolates y peluches son perfectos para cuando se nos ha echado el tiempo encima, pero si de verdad pretendemos causar una buena impresión lo mejor es plantearnos una sencilla cuestión con tal de conseguir un resultado mas personal y satisfactorio._

_Para empezar trataremos de definir la personalidad de esa persona eligiendo alguno de los siguientes adjetivos."_

Austria comprueba la lista, solo uno de ellos parece ir con Suiza. Este le manda unas cuantas páginas mas adelante. Vuelve a hojear hasta encontrarlo y lee de nuevo.

_"Si se trata de una persona **pragmática**, una buena idea seria un regalo que además de elegante resulte útil._

La spécial France oncle Recommandation:_ un reloj de pulsera _très jolie.

Le secret truc chuchoté dans son oreille:_ así nos aseguramos de que esa persona piense en nosotros cada vez que lo consulte."_

Después de leer que le susurra al oído, Austria estira los brazos apartando el libro sintiendo la respiración de Francia en su nuca de manera psicosomática. De haber sido cualquier otro no habría pasado nada, pero Francia tiene una especial facilidad para hacer que la gente se sienta acosada sexualmente con cualquier cosa que haga sin siquiera necesitar estar presente.

Un reloj de pulsera... hay que admitir que es una buena idea, (para ser que viene de Francia podría haberse esperado cualquier cosa) pero no puede regalar un reloj a Suiza, por todos los dioses, tiene una cantidad indecente de ellos.

Austria puede recordar el silencio absoluto de Berna mientras TODOS los relojes de la casa (que debían ser cerca de un centenar incluyendo los rotos) marcaban los segundos en perfecta coordinación como si fueran un ejercito marchando al mismo paso y a la hora exacta todos sonaban con la misma campanada coordinada.

Sonríe al recordarlo, era una sensación reconfortante que le daba seguridad. Que Suiza fuera capaz de alinear y coordinar más de setenta relojes de diferentes formas, tamaños y materiales unos con otros le impresionaba y presenciarlo le hacía sentir tremendamente bien. Y el muy idiota de Prusia que saltaba cada vez que daban la campanada todos a la vez y decía que la casa le hacia sentir incomodo.

Además el mismo Suiza era como un reloj en persona. Cronometraba cualquier cosa que hacía, miraba su reloj cada diez minutos exactos, cada quince si se lo estaba pasando realmente bien, comía siempre a la misma hora, se acostaba siempre a la misma hora y por supuesto se despertaba también, incluso iba siempre al baño en el mismo horario. Demonios, Austria esta seguro de que hubiera podido usar su pulso como un metrónomo como se hacía en la antigüedad y hubiera resultado incluso más exacto.

* * *

**Glosario de Terminos:**  
**Ungarn:** Morena, bastante maternal, bastante salvaje, fujoshi hetaliana por excelencia (Cuidado, tiene una cámara)  
**Danke, köszönöm:** Gracias.  
**Svájc, Schweiz:** Rubio, malhumorado, histérico, de gatillo fácil y neutral (o eso quiere hacerle creer a todo el mundo) Posee una gran cantidad de premios por la paz que no dudará en usar para reventarle cabeza a cualquiera que perturbe la suya.  
**Hallo:** Hola.  
**Guten tag:** Buenas tardes.  
**Sehr gut, herr:** Muy bien, señor.  
**La spécial France oncle Recommandation:** La recomendación especial del tío Francia.  
**Très jolie:** muy bonito.  
**Le secret truc chuchoté dans son oreille:** El truco secreto susurrado al oído.

* * *

_Aquí tenemos el segundo capítulo, donde apreciamos la fuerte imaginación de Austria, cosa que normalmente no se observa... bien, él es un artista, no puede no tener desarrollado ese aspecto. Podemos hacer apuestas, ¿que tal una porra a ver quien adivina cual será el regalo finalmente?_


	3. Veinte de Junio

Al cabo de unos días cae en la cuenta que en realidad Alemania y Suiza se parecen en algunas cosas.

Ambos son buenos en la cuestión de administración monetaria... no, a decir verdad Alemania es bastante despilfarrador a su parecer pero como es muy eficiente en su trabajo a penas si se nota.

Ambos son fuertes... no, en realidad Suiza no es una gran potencia lo que pasa es que como tiene aterrorizado a medio mundo con eso del gatillo fácil nadie se da cuenta.

Ambos son grandes amantes de la cerveza... no, técnicamente lo de Alemania no es amor es directamente obsesión insana.

Ambos son sobre protectores... no, para ser exactos lo de Suiza dejo de ser sobreprotección a partir de lo de no dejar a Liechtenstein tener sus propias aduanas, ahora debe tener otro nombre.

Ambos son rubios... Sí, bien, punto para Austria por la observación idiota y completamente inútil.

Ambos son tan sensibles como... un bloque de hormigón aproximadamente. Y no parece que haya "peros" al respecto. Para su desesperación, quizás en lo que más crispación le provoca es en lo único que se parecen en el fondo.

Aun así, que demonios, piensa preguntarle a Alemania igual.

―Un regalo práctico... ―Alemania se lo piensa unos segundos después de que Austria haya formulado la pregunta―. Mira, este es uno de los regalos más prácticos que me han hecho nunca ―comenta y luego hace una señal con la mano a Austria para que espere un momento mientras deja la cerveza en la mesilla y se levanta a rebuscar algo entre los cajones. Vuelve con un objeto pequeño de plástico rojo y metal brillante. Se lo tiende a Austria.

―Una navaja ―comenta él levantando las cejas mientras observando la pequeña cruz blanca dibujada sobre el mango rojo y se pregunta porqué todos le quieren ver muerto recomendándole regalarle cosas relativas a las armas.

―De_ Schweiz_ ―comenta Alemania―. Es estupenda, hace un montón de años que la tengo y aun está afilada como el primer día. Y los multiusos como el abre latas, el tenedor, las tijeras y la lima son tremendamente útiles, recuerdo que en las campañas de la guerra no salía nunca sin ella.

―A mi me gusta el chocolate de_ Svizzera_ ―interviene Italia, tumbado en el suelo dibujando, sin venir a cuento.

―Esa también es una buena idea, _Italien_ ―asegura Alemania afirmando con la cabeza y luego se vuelve a Austria―. ¿Por qué no algunos bombones? Es un regalo básico, universal y práctico.

Austria mira a Alemania por encima de las gafas, por supuesto él no sabe para quien es el regalo y que por tanto es como irónico regalar una navaja suiza o chocolates suizos al propio Suiza.

―Ejem... Sí, _dankeschön, Deustchland_ ―agradece Austria―. Lo valoraré.

―El queso de _Svizzera_ también está bueno... en los _pappardelle, rigatoni, ravioli, fettuccine, tortiglioni, agnolotti, linguine, farfalle, cappelletti, vermicelli, maccheroni, cuore di zucca..._ ¡PASTAAAA!_ ¡Germania!_ ¡Tengo hambre! ¿Comeremos pronto? ¿Comeremos pasta? Quisiera comer pasta...

Austria se queda mirando a Italia mientras sigue diciendo "pastapastapasta~" como si de un mantra se tratara abrazado al cuello de Alemania. Queso, por supuesto, otro de los tópicos, al paso que iba eso lo siguiente sería proponerle conseguir una sede para una nueva institución internacional.

Levanta una ceja sin dejar de observar a Italia y todo el estropicio que tiene montado a su alrededor con la libreta y los colores que utiliza. Hablando de tópicos... quizás podría funcionar. Siempre le ha gustado hacerlo, aunque no ha sido nunca especialmente bueno, pero seguramente es por que no se ha esforzado lo suficiente, es cierto que es muy diferente que con la música, pero eso lo convierte el algo original, y además no requerirá un resultado tan perfecto. Sí, se convence, alguien con tanto talento para el arte como él debe tener sensibilidad suficiente para cualquier arte.

Sonríe con suficiencia, si alguien le hubiera dicho que Italia iba a ser quien le diera la idea seguramente le hubiera dado la risa floja.

―_Italien,_ podemos ir de paseo ―concede Austria como si Italia llevara una hora rogando por ello. Él parpadea un momento sin entender.

―¿Veee?

―De paseo ―repite el de las gafas como si se le estuviera acabando la paciencia―. Vístete, vamos ―le apresura con una palmada, que hace que Italia se asuste y salga corriendo. Alemania lo observa sorprendido, todavía admira la capacidad que tiene Austria para lograr que Italia le obedezca prácticamente sin resistencia.

―¿A dónde lo llevas? ―pregunta finalmente el rubio, preocupado de tan inusual decisión.

―Quiero que me ayude a elegir pintura y unas telas ―explica sin rodeos, antes de que Alemania empiece a ponerse realmente tenso.

―¿Quieres pintar? ―insiste, sorprendido.

―_Deustchland,_ un respeto ―finje ofenderse Austria, obviamente no se ha ofendido, pero es la manera más sencilla de lograr que Alemania deje de hacer preguntas incomodas―. No deja de ser un arte, tal como lo dices suena como si me preguntaras si pretendo guarrear una tela.

Alemania cierra la boca, avergonzado, de ninguna manera pretendía que su pregunta fuera interpretada de ese modo.

―Seguramente puedas acompañarnos ―concede también en ese tono como si el rubio se lo hubiera suplicado expresamente―. Si quieres ―añade mostrando un poco mas de respeto por Alemania―. Te lo agradecería ―insiste―. Seguramente será la única manera en la que podré volver con vida ―termina por lo bajo recordando como conduce Italia.

xoXOXox

―_¡Vaffanculo, bastardo! ¿¡hai visto che la luce era giallo! ¡Sei pazzo! ¡Tua madre è una donna grassa e brutta, quasi abortarte sicuri di non dover sopportare tale stupidità! ¡Fottuto stronzo!_ ―grita Italia sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla del copiloto del Audi de Alemania a como dos mil palabras por segundo mientras gesticula exageradamente con los brazos.

―El italiano es un idioma tan bonito... ―comenta Alemania con cierta ternura, sin apartar la vista de la carretera ni por un segundo, sin ningún tipo de sarcasmo y al parecer sin tener la más mínima idea de qué es lo que está gritando el muchacho... por suerte.

Austria que ni siquiera está prestando atención levanta las cejas en un gesto que podría considerarse de aprobación.

xoXOXox

―¿Cuáles son las pinturas que tu usas? ―pregunta Austria a Italia al entrar a la tienda, parándose frente el estante.

―Ningunas de estas, las mías las hago yo mismo con huevo, aceite, cera o pegamento ―contesta Italia llevándose un dedo a los labios, pero el de las gafas no le hace ni caso, mientras toma diferentes tubos inspeccionándolos con cuidado.

―Van Gogh, Rembrandt... ¿es que todos son flamencos? ―pregunta levantando las cejas. Italia le mira unos instantes y luego se da la vuelta para salir corriendo.

―_¡Germania! ¡Germania!_ Austria ha perdido la cabeza, ¡Cree que las pinturas son pájaros! ―grita.

xoXOXox

―_Italien_ ―le nombra Austria chasqueando los dedos frente a su cara para llamar su atención, un rato después―. Aquí. Concéntrate dos segundos ¿cuáles son las mejores? ―pregunta mostrándole varios tubos de color en las manos.

―¿Veee? ―hace Italia mirando al moreno, sin procesar la información.

―Las mejores pinturas, dime cuales son ―ordena de nuevo tratando de terminar cuanto antes, cuanto más rato tarde más denso se pondrá Italia.

―A mi me gustan las que hace _Inghliterra,_ las _Windsor and Newton_ ―contesta él con una gran sonrisa. Austria mira el tubo que el pelirrojo le señala en sus manos. Son las más caras... las más horriblemente caras.

―Mmmm... ¿y estas? ―pregunta enseñándole otro tubo. (Las más baratas.)

―¡NO! ¡Estas son terribles! siempre se deshacen y sueltan pegotes y se secan raro ―explica el italiano quitándoselo de las manos―. ¡Mala! ¡Mala! ―riñe al tubo dándole palmadas. Austria tuerce el morro.

―¿Y estas? ―pregunta enseñando el tubo de la segunda marca más barata.

―A mi no me gustan ―dice Italia simplemente. Austria lo valora un segundo.

―Bueno, total, para guarrear una tela ya hay suficiente ―sentencia finalmente eligiendo unos cuantos colores de la misma marca.

―¿Pero no decías...?―empieza Alemania llegando, al oírle decir eso.

―¿Sí?―pregunta Austria con fingida inocencia mezclada con "¿de veras crees que vale la pena volver a discutir esto?". Alemania reflexiona unos instantes.

―Si igual vas a hacer lo que te de la gana, ¿para que nos haces acompañarte? ―le pregunta mucho más como curiosidad que como reproche.

―_Hallo!_ ―saluda una vocecita desde detrás de Italia. Los dos se vuelven hacia él, quien les sonríe inocente dándose la vuelta también.

―_Ciao!_ ―Italia devuelve el saludo el primero al reconocer a la chiquilla.

―_Guten tag_, Liechtenstein ―añade Alemania en un tono neutro como solamente él es capaz de lograr sin esfuerzo, mientras Austria se tensa sin poder evitar echar vistazos nerviosos todo alrededor como buscando algo.

―Ehm... _Hallo_, sí ―balbucea por fin casi sin prestar atención.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunta Italia, contento. Tomando la iniciativa por que esta es una de esas raras ocasiones en las que Italia sabe como actuar mucho mejor que Alemania. Es decir, cuando se trata de interactuar con otro ser humano sin infundirle temor… especialmente si es una mujer.

―Ah, he… salido, tenía que comprar unas cosas para… ―empieza a explicar ella con su voz suave, lentamente. Pero a Austria en este estado de tensión ya le cuesta concentrar la atención para escuchar una voz normal, con Liechtenstein es misión imposible. No deberían estar aquí, ¿qué pasará si los encuentra? ¿Cómo explicará lo que pretende? Claro, no es que tenga que dar explicaciones de ningún tipo, es una nación independiente y puede hacer lo que le apetezca mientras tenga el dinero suficiente y...

―¿Así que te ha traído tu _bruder_? ―la pregunta de Alemania corta en seco sus pensamientos y mira a la chiquilla fijamente.

―Sí ―responde ella, la espalda de Austria esta tan tensa y recta que podría usarse como regla para dibujar Geometría―. Bueno, su fiesta ―matiza Liechtenstein.

―Claro, eso quería decir ―concede Alemania.

―¿Fiesta? ―pregunta Austria descolocado.

―¡Para _Svizzera_! ―explica Italia contento―. Su cumpleaños es en Agosto, ¡Liechtenstein nos ha invitado!

―De hecho es una suerte haberos encontrado aquí, es una fiesta sorpresa y si os escribía para invitaros... Mi _bruder_ es muy suspicaz con eso ―explica orgullosa―. Es fácil que se diera cuenta.

―Tu _bruder_ no es suspicaz, lo que es, es un maníaco del contro... ―empieza Austria sin poder evitar el comentario hiriente, cuando nota la mirada raramente suspicaz de Alemania en un "tiene a quien parecerse". A lo que el moreno se vuelve a Italia para luego hacer una subida de gafas dando a entender "te refieres a ti, por supuesto."

―¿Estás segura que no va a enojarse contigo cuando sepa que has montado algo así tu sola y sin su permiso? ―pregunta Austria en cambio.

―No estoy haciéndolo sola, _Ungarn_ me ayuda... ―explica la muchacha―. De hecho fue idea suya.

―_Mein gott in himmel_ ―protesta Austria. "Me ocuparé personalmente de que se trate" recuerda. Hungría y el slash, era peor que Francia si se lo proponía... ¿Dónde estaban el idiota de Prusia y sus comentarios desubicados para mantenerla adecuadamente ocupada y alejada?

* * *

**Glosario de Terminos:**  
**Svizzera:** Rubio, malhumorado, histérico, de gatillo fácil y neutral (o eso quiere hacerle creer a todo el mundo) Posee una gran cantidad de premios por la paz que no dudará en usar para reventarle cabeza a cualquiera que perturbe la suya.  
**Dankeschön:** Muchas gracias  
**Pappardelle, rigatoni, ravioli, fettuccine, tortiglioni, agnolotti, linguine, farfalle, cappelletti, vermicelli, maccheroni, cuore di zucca:** Tipos de Pasta, son más o menos todos lo mismo, digan lo que digan los italianos.  
**"¡Vaffanculo, bastardo! ¿¡hai visto che la luce era giallo! ¡Sei pazzo! ¡Tua madre è una donna grassa e brutta, quasi abortarte sicuri di non dover sopportare tale stupidità! ¡Fottuto stronzo!":** Eeeh... ejem "Disculpe estimado caballero pero me gustaría recomendarle, desde mi humilde opinión y sin animo de ofender, que para próximas ocasiones trate usted de ir con más cuidado al cruzar la calle puesto que la luz estaba en ámbar, salude su madre de nuestra parte y que tenga un muy buen día"  
**Germania:** Rubio, ojos azules, eficiente, sobremusculado, parece ser el único que tiene dinero... luego dicen que Italia es tonto. Pena que tenga el mismo registro de expresiones diferentes que Daniel Radcliffe (o lo que es lo mismo, una piedra). También tiene la sensibilidad de una piedra.  
**Inghliterra:** Pequeño animalillo rubio, histérico y chillón de cejas superpobladas. Mantenerse alejado de cualquier cosa que cocine.  
**Ciao:** Se usa tanto como "hola" como "adiós" en Italiano  
**Mein gott in himmel:** Mi dios en el cielo.

* * *

_Que tiemble el mundo, ¡Hungría a la carga! _

_Por cierto, alguien pregunto en los reviews, debo decir que esta historia no tiene continuidad con el resto de nuestras historias, ya que es un proyecto individual, pero sí, si se tuviera que incluir en el orden sería del principio, de cuando aun se ODIABAN.  
_


	4. Veinticuatro de Junio

―_Kesesesese~_ ¿Qué estás haciendo, señorito? ―pregunta Prusia acercándose a Austria con curiosidad. Vuelve a llevar una cerveza en la mano y una sonrisa de "tiembla, no tengo nada mejor que hacer".

―Cestos, _Preußen_ ―responde Austria cruzándose de brazos frente al lienzo con la bata impecable y un pincel en las manos. Prusia gira el morro por la respuesta, pero instantes después vuelve a sonreír habiéndosele ocurrido la manera de seguir molestando.

―No deberías hacer eso, la última vez que alguien de los tuyos trató de pintar algo terminó demasiado frustrado en nuestra casa ―le acusa el albino sonriendo malignamente. Austria levanta las cejas y se da la vuelta para mirarlo, no puede ser que Prusia esté haciendo chistes sobre el holocausto con tan poca sensibilidad, ¿verdad?

―No fue mi ejercito el que le dio apoyo mayoritario ―responde tranquilamente volviéndose al cuadro y dándole la espalda de nuevo. Prusia levanta las cejas y luego saca la lengua imitando el tono de Austria con burla diciendo "ñañañaña"

―¿Y qué es? ¿Una estrella? ―pregunta el albino entrecerrando los ojos y tomando un trago de cerveza―. Desde aquí parece una especie de oso polar muerto. ¿Por qué pintas osos muertos?

―Es una _edelweiß,_ idiota ―protesta Austria en un tono que demuestra más molestia de la que le gustaría.

―Y ¿qué ha pasado con eso de hacernos dormir a todos a base de música aburrida y soñolienta? ¿Te ha entrado piedad?

―Eres tan divertido, _Preußen_ ―responde en un tono absolutamente irónico―. Tan ingenioso... podrías ir a hacer dúo cómico con _England_.

―_Nein, Frankreich_ se encarga de eso, no querría pisarle la diversión a mi amigo ―responde encogiéndose de hombros y mirando alrededor para encontrar un sitio donde acomodarse y seguir molestando al moreno―. No has contestado a mi pregunta.

―No creo que alguien que considera melódicas cosas que suenan como si se desprendiera el estante de los platos rompiéndose en mil pedazos esté en condiciones de tener una opinión sobre música ―responde Austria observando el cuadro detenidamente, pensando por dónde seguir.

―¡No suena como platos rompiéndose! ―protesta Prusia frunciendo el ceño.

―Debe ser cosa de _Ungarn_, tendré que pedirle que trate de no golpearte tan fuerte en la cabeza, es obvio que está dejándote secuelas ―continua Austria ignorando las protestas y dando un par de pinceladas.

―¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ―Prusia se pone de pie gritando―. ¡Ya sé lo que pasa! ¡Estas frustrado por que tu flor parece un oso muerto y la estás pagando conmigo! ¡Pues yo no tengo la culpa de que no seas tan _awesome_ como yo, señorito! ¡Apuesto a que puedo pintar una _edelweiß_ mejor que tu!

Austria deja de mirar el cuadro y se vuelve a mirar a Prusia, realmente parece creer que algo de lo que acaba de decir tiene el más mínimo sentido... Levanta una ceja.

―¿No se supone que lo que tienes que pintar es la casa? ―pregunta con conocimiento de causa.

―¡Una cosa no quita la otra! ―responde tratando de esquivar ese tema, ya que de hecho, esta esperando a ver si a todos se les olvida que tiene que hacerlo para así ahorrárselo.

―¿Y qué ganas si vences? ―pregunta Austria con calma. Después de todo, no tiene nada que perder.

―¡Podré escuchar la música que yo quiera sin tus protestas! ―exclama Prusia señalándole con un dedo.

―Con auriculares ―matiza Austria.

―¡Eso es! pero la música que YO QUIERA ―exige Prusia que realmente no está escuchando a Austria. El moreno levanta las cejas, si él pierde la apuesta Prusia tendrá que usar auriculares... No puede ser tan tonto, ¿verdad?

―¿Y si gano yo? ―pregunta nuevamente.

―¡JA! Ni creas que eso va a pasar, señorito ―responde Prusia confiado y poniendo los brazos en jarras―. _Kesesesese~_

―Si yo gano, el primero de Agosto no saldrás de casa en todo el día. Para nada ―afirma Austria―. Pase lo que pase.

―¿Por? ¿Qué pasará el primero de Agosto? ―pregunta Prusia con sospecha.

―Nada. Pero es bastante tiempo como para acabar un cuadro adecuadamente y me parece que un día de arresto domiciliario es suficiente por esta vez. Tienes suerte, podría haberte obligado a lavar los coches de tu hermano ―explica tranquilamente y luego le tiende la mano―. ¿Trato?

Prusia se lo queda mirando, bebe un trago de cerveza, escupe en su palma y luego, sonriente, le encaja la mano.

―¡Este es un trato sellado con _bier_, señorito! ¡Es irrompible y no puedes echarte atrás! ―grita contento y luego le suelta para irse―. ¡Y nada de trampas! ―añade antes de salir por la puerta.

Austria mira con asco la mano babeada y embadurnada en cerveza. Saca un pañuelo de papel de su manga para secarse y limpiarse antes de ir al baño a usar el jabón.

―Como si yo fuera el tramposo ―protesta sin que Prusia pueda oírle ya.

Vuelve frente a su cuadro. ¡Un oso muerto! ¡pero que se habrá creído ese imbécil! ¡Como si fuera un experto en arte o algo parecido!

Da un par de pasos para verlo en perspectiva. Un par más de pasos. Un par... se da con la pared, se apoya en ella. Entrecierra los ojos. Se quita las gafas. ¿Lo ve? Ahora no parece un oso muerto. Seguramente un poco de niebla aun ayudaría más.

Vuelve a ponerse las gafas frustrado.

Quizás podía convencer a Italia de que hiciera el cuadro. Italia no solo podría pintar una edelweiss más bonita, incluso podría pintar una edelweiss que pareciera una edelweiss... o hasta un retrato de Suiza. Pero claro, pedirle que pintara a Suiza sería terriblemente evidente e Italia era lo bastante idiota como para conseguir que TODOS se enteraran.

También podía pedirle que le pintara a sí mismo. ¿Y regalarle a Suiza...? No, no era tan egocéntrico y era más que obvio que eso no le agradaría en absoluto. Esto consistía en mejorar la relación entre ellos, no en terminar del lado peligroso de una escopeta.

Así que lo mejor sería algo... neutral, algún paisaje bucólico o algo así. La misma edelweiss y entonces podía imaginar que pasaría cuando se lo entregara.

_"―_Österreich_ ¿qué es esto? ―preguntaría queriendo saber en realidad cualquier otra cosa._

_―La última vez que lo miré era una tela con pintura por encima, pero ya hace más de una hora de eso ―respondería él sarcásticamente y de forma absurdamente literal para molestarlo, poniendo de manifiesto que no ha preguntado correctamente, mientras apretaría los dientes imperceptiblemente por no ser capaz de decir "Tu estúpido regalo de cumpleaños ¿qué si no?"_

_―Sí, eso puedo notarlo ―contestaría el rubio entre dientes, empezando a crisparse―. Me refiero a qué significa._

_Austria le aguantaría la mirada pensando "Pues tu eres un país de los Alpes y esto es una edelweiss ¿de veras tengo que contarte la historia sobre la prueba de coraje y amor de entregarle una a alguien?" pero en vez de decir eso, solo caminaría poniéndose detrás suyo para observar el lienzo también._

_―Sabía que eres una persona absurdamente insensible en los temas artísticos, pero nunca pensé que no fueras capaz de reconocer una _edelweiß_ ―soltaría ácido―. No estoy seguro, pero apostaría a que lo verde es hierba y lo azul es el cielo._

_―_Ja, Österreich?_ ―respondería él con sarcasmo, apretando los labios―. Vaya, menos mal que estás aquí para decírmelo. No sé podría haberlo deducido yo solito._

_―De nada, si necesitas mi ayuda para cualquier otra cosa... ―replicaría él cerrando los ojos e ignorando el tono sarcástico como si no lo hubiera entendido, cosa que haría que Suiza se crispara aún más._

_―Esta bien... esta bien...―respondería el suizo tratando de calmarse para no sacar la pistola y descargársela directamente en la cabeza―. ¿Qué esperas que haga con él?_

_"Colgarlo de algún lugar bien visible y acordarte de mi cada vez que lo veas a fin de que pienses en mi al menos la mitad de las veces que yo pienso en ti ¿qué otra cosa vas a hacer?"_

_―Seguramente podrías montarte en él y esperar a ver si te lleva a donde quieres o algo parecido._

_―_Österreich,_ ¿por qué me das esto?―preguntaría por fin con los ojos cerrados al tiempo de frotarse las sienes, tratando de ignorar el sarcasmo._

_"Pues por que es tu cumpleaños, por que eres importante para mi, por que me agradas y quiero agradarte yo también a ti, ¿es que no es obvio?" Austria se quedaría mirando a Suiza fijamente durante más tiempo de lo que es cómodo. Mucho más tiempo._

_―Esa es una buena pregunta. Una asquerosamente buena."_

No, será mejor que no le regale el cuadro.

* * *

**Glosario de Terminos.**  
**Holocausto:** Austria se refiere a la segunda guerra mundial. Adolf Hitler, de origen austríaco, antes de meterse en política intentó entrar a la academia de Bellas artes, de donde fue rechazado. A esa historia se refiere Prusia.  
**Edelweiß:** La Leontopodium alpinum, es una planta de la familia de las Asteraceae. Se trata de una flor que crece en pequeños grupos en las praderas alpinas y roquedos de altura de las cordilleras europeas, de no más de 10 cm de altura, con brácteas gruesas, carnosas y cubiertas de una fina pelusa, con un color blanco y tonalidades verdosa o amarillenta. Es la flor nacional de Suiza.  
**Frankreich:** Individuo engreído, pomposo, cobarde, de olor muy fuerte y desagradable. Atención: tendencia extrema al toqueteo.

* * *

_Nunca dejará de sorprenderme la facilidad que tiene Prusia para mover la trama hacia donde le da la gana. Eso, lo hizo solo._


	5. Veintisiete de Junio

―¿Te diviertes, _Ungarn_? ―pregunta Austria con acidez al pasar por su lado, está sentada en una butaca bajo un foco, cosiendo algo de colores brillantes.

―Mucho ―responde sonriendo amablemente―. ¿Y tú, mí querido _Ausztria_?

Él la mira con una expresión sería y dura. Finalmente se sienta a su lado.

―Tanto que si sigo riendo creo que voy a vomitar ―responde con sarcasmo. Ella le sonríe.

―¿Ya has encontrado algo que hacerle a _Svájc_? ―pregunta en un tono sumamente dulce y sin agresividad.

―Me pregunto por qué sigues pensando que lo he buscado ―responde él secamente, sin mirarla.

―Mmmm… quizás pueda ayudarte con eso ―propone pensando.

―Esta bien. Miento ―confiesa―. Lo que me pregunto es por qué crees que quiero encontrarlo.

―No, si al final va a tener razón él y va a resultar que sí eres el menos práctico de todos nosotros ―explica riéndose un poco―. Deja que te ayude.

―Ni siquiera sé por que me pides permiso… ―responde frustrado mientras ella sonríe abiertamente y se levanta―. Solo un asunto ―añade antes de que se vaya, al verle la expresión―. Si es algo que quisieras grabar con una videocámara, no se te permite hacerlo. Si es algo que haga que _Preußen_ diga _"awesome"_ más de ocho veces, no se te permite siquiera intentarlo. Y si es algo que le hace reír como idiota por más de quince segundos no se os permite pensar en ello siquiera.

* * *

**Glosario de Terminos**  
**Ausztria:** Moreno, irritante, pedante, egoista y cabrón. Pero sabe tocar el piano y hacer Applestrudel, aunque nadie se explique como no le pidió a alguien más que lo hiciera en su lugar.

* * *

_Una escena cortita, la de hoy. Austria parece confiar mucho en Hungría, pero diga lo que diga, yo estaría A. Co. Jo. Na. Da. ¿tu no?_


	6. Tres de Julio

―Es que no tengo ni idea,_ Österreich,_ por eso te pregunto a ti que le conoces más... ―explica Alemania, unos cuantos días más tarde, cuando siente que la fecha empieza a acercarse peligrosamente (es decir, faltan aun como un mes)―. Pensaba que quizás podrías ayudarnos un poco... _Italien_ y _Preußen_ están pintando flores y todo eso, pero... yo había pensado en un reloj.

―Por supuesto, _Schweiz_ es el mayor productor de ellos y posee fama internacional, seguramente es algo que necesita ―responde Austria sarcásticamente, mirando al rubio por encima de las gafas.

―_Ja_, por eso mismo lo había pensado, es el mayor productor, así que todos deben deducir que ya tiene y no deben regalarle nunca ―responde él inocentemente, sin entender la ironía―. Además,_ Frankreich_ no da más ideas para las personas pragmáticas en el libro.

―_Deustchland_, no sé que quieras regalarle, pero si esperas que sea algo que le agrade, no le regales un reloj ―sentencia el moreno sin rodeos, recordando que con Alemania es mejor dejar las cosas clarísimas... No por que sea tonto, si no por que es de esas personas que necesita un cartel que diga "sarcasmo".

―¿Qué vas a regalarle tu? ―pregunta mirándole y sin darle tiempo a contestar sigue hablando―. _Nein_, ya lo supongo, tu eres afortunado en eso, solo tienes que tocarle un poco y ya hay suficiente para satisfacerle.

Austria se queda paralizado y completamente incomodo sin poder creer que Alemania haya dicho lo que acaba de decirle con esa soltura.

―Ojalá yo fuera una persona más artística. Aunque si la fiesta es en _Bern_. No recuerdo si _Schweiz_ tiene un piano ―continua Alemania pensando en voz alta. Austria se relaja al entender, esa maldita broma de doble sentido va a acabar con sus nervios cualquier día.

―_Nein, Schweiz_ no tiene un piano ―dice aun pensando en la posibilidad de "satisfacer" a Suiza. Carraspea tratando de mantener la compostura, es una verdadera lastima que no sea una "buena" idea.

Además, la música, relojes, navajas, quesos, bombones... eran todo ideas que él mismo ya había valorado. Entonces cae en la cuenta de algo, ¿qué tal si...? No tenía que ser muy difícil, hasta dónde sabía los mecanismos eran similares y le haría... Sonríe sin poder evitarlo. Oh, sí, le "molestaría" de esa forma tan sutil y elegante. Seguramente no había nada que pudiera hacer que Suiza se acordara más de él.

―¿Entonces? ―pregunta Alemania sacándole de sus pensamientos. Austria parece sorprendido de que su amigo siga allí.

―Entonces tengo que irme. Tengo que componer algo ―asegura él levantándose y saliendo, dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca.

―¿Pero no acabas de decir que no tiene un piano? ―pregunta a pesar de que ya no puede oírle.

xoXOXox

―_Nein! Nein!_, tiene que ser como en _pizzicato_, es demasiado suave… ¿y esta _corchea_? ¡el _tempo_ es un drama! ―protesta Austria para si mismo sentado al piano, una semana más tarde, cuando Prusia entra a la sala con un lienzo envuelto en papel marrón.

El albino sonríe, lleva años oyéndole gritarle enojado a todo el mundo pero solo al piano le insulta en italiano. Prueba irrefutable de que definitivamente está mal de la cabeza.

El moreno deja la partitura que estaba tachando y toma el violín, se lo apoya en el cuello y empieza a pellizcar las cuerdas en una melodía que a Prusia le suena, pero no tiene ni idea de cual es.

―¡Ese corcheo piano se te resiste, señorito! Kesesesese~ ―se burla.

Austria pone los ojos en blanco deteniéndose.

―De veras, con la cantidad de veces que te lo he explicado, ¿cómo es posible que sigas diciendo tal cantidad de burradas? Me avergüenza decir que vivimos en la misma casa ―protesta.

―Eso tiene una solución fácil. Solo… lárgate ―suelta levantando las cejas, venenoso.

―_Ja_, ya, tu opinión al respecto siempre ha estado muy clara ―responde con ácidez―. Pero podrías simplemente tratar de aprender un poco y así no parecer un completo inculto. Un piano no es corcheo. Una corchea es una medida de tiempo ―explica y luego le muestra el instrumento que sujeta en las manos―. Y esto se llama violín, el piano es este ―termina poniéndole la mano encima al susodicho.

―¡Eso ya lo sé! ―protesta cruzándose de brazos.

―_Gut_, me alegra que seas tan listo. Demuéstrame ahora que también sabes donde está la puerta por la que se sale ―responde volviendo a empezar con el violín.

Prusia frunce el ceño, se acerca y toma una de las partituras que hay sobre el piano para observar la churrigueresca letra de Austria, que es de ese tipo de persona que aun escribiendo en sucio hace las formas relamidas y acabadas en espirales.

Verlo dibujar una clave de sol en limpio esta prohibido por las autoridades sanitarias debido al riesgo de mareo de contemplar la pluma dando vueltas en un trazo continuo durante tanto tiempo.

―_Preußen_, ¿no me has oído cuando te he pedido que te vayas? que esté todo desordenado no te da derecho a tocar mis cosas ―protesta Austria quitándosela de las manos―. Solo lo está por que estoy trabajando.

Prusia vuelve a cruzarse de brazos fastidiado mirando alrededor y preguntándose que debe ser lo que el moreno cree que está desordenado, para luego caer en la cuenta que seguramente tiene algo que ver con que las pilas de papel no están perfectamente alineadas con el canto del piano o algo parecido.

―El caso es que he venido a decirte algo importante ―responde con una sonrisa triunfante y postura de seguridad. Austria levanta las cejas mirándole y para con el violín.

―¿El qué? ―pregunta con cansancio unos segundos de silencio después, instándole a hablar.

―¡Como ya se preveía, el _awesome_ yo ha ganado la apuesta! ―exclama Prusia altivo, señalándose a si mismo con el pulgar y sin dejar de sonreír.

―¿Qué apuesta? ―pregunta Austria con calma sin verse impresionado en absoluto. El albino parpadea un instante, descolocado.

―_Kesesesese~_ ―se ríe un poco nervioso―. No hagas como que no te acuerdas solo por que te sabes derrotado, señorito. Hablo de la apuesta que hiciste conmigo y sellamos con _bier_ a quien era capaz de pintar una mejor _Edelweiß_ ―explica y luego se va al lienzo que ha traído, rompiendo el papel de un solo desgarro para hacerlo mas espectacular.

El cuadro es impresionante, la textura lanosa de los pétalos de tres edelweiss entre la nieve que parece fría solo con verla. Austria levanta las cejas, la sensibilidad y delicadeza de los trazos...

―_Kesesesese~_ ―vuelve a reírse Prusia ante la cara del moreno―. ¿Impresionado, señorito?

―Dale mis felicitaciones a _Italien_, es exquisito en hiperrealismo ―responde él poniéndose las gafas para examinarlo mas de cerca.

―¿Qué? ¿Insinúas que lo ha pintado _Italien_?―protesta fingiendo incredulidad.

―_Nein_ ―sentencia.

―_Gut!_ ¡por que no es así! ―se defiende cruzándose de brazos, ligeramente descolocado al principio pero recuperando la confianza.

―_Nein_, no me has entendido ―explica Austria con paciencia―. Me refiero a que no lo insinúo, lo afirmo.

―¡Por supuesto que lo he pintado yo!

Austria le mira unos segundos en silencio y luego se parte de risa.

―No veo donde esta la gracia ―protesta Prusia.

―En que yo no veo donde esta la sensibilidad necesaria para pintar algo así, en ti. Aunque es ligeramente ofensivo que hayas pensado ni por un momento que iba a creerte.

―¡Sabía que dirías eso y no me creerías, impresionado por el gran talento de mi _awesome_ persona, sin poder aceptar la derrota! ¡Por eso he dejado lo mejor para el final! ¡Para que me veas hacerlo y así te convenzas! ―grita Prusia señalándole con el dedo―. ¡El _awesome_ yo es el más listo!

Austria levanta una ceja incrédulo mientras el albino saca un pincel y un tubo de pintura roja.

Se agacha frente el cuadro y en el rincón de abajo a la derecha escribe _"Preußen"_ en caligrafía tambaleante.

Luego se separa de la tela admirando su obra, sonriendo y poniendo los brazos en jarras.

―¿Por que crees qué que acabes de destruir ante mis ojos y sin ningún pudor alguno un cuadro precioso de _Italien_ me vas a hacer creer que es tuyo?―pregunta Austria mirándolo también.

―¡Que no es de_ Italien_! ―protesta Prusia y luego le señala con el dedo―. Y ahora acepta tu derrota para que pueda irme a hacer mis _awesome_ cosas divertidas e increíbles mientras tú sigues con tu aburrido papaam papaam papaam papaam o lo que sea.

Austria le mira unos instantes, serio y en silencio como si acabara de verle por primera vez en su vida.

―¡Por supuesto! ¡el cuarto movimiento! ―exclama recuperando el violín rápidamente y empezando a pellizcar las cuerdas al son de lo que ha semi tarareado Prusia.

―¡Eh! ¡Vamos, señorito! ¡No vale que me ignores! ¡Acepta la derrota!―protesta el albino.

―_Ja, ja, Preußen_, lo que tu digas, eres _awesome._ Oh. Oh. Estoy impresionado ―le dice de forma plana, sin mirarlo siquiera―. Y ahora largo.

Prusia frunce el ceño sin estar convencido, pero bueno al menos le ha dicho lo que quería oír y el es el campeón y el mas listo y el más _awesome_ por haber ganado la apuesta y haber engañado a Austria.

* * *

**Glosario de terminos:**  
**Pizzicato:** El pizzicato (en italiano, "pellizcado" y en plural pizzicati) es una técnica de interpretación musical que consiste en pellizcar las cuerdas del instrumento con la yema de los dedos.  
**Corchea:** Una corchea es una figura musical que equivale a 1/8 del valor de la figura redonda. Las figuras de corcheas se representan con una cabeza de nota ovalada coloreada en negro, con una plica vertical con un solo corchete, que tiene forma de gancho o rabillo.  
**Tempo:** tempo (en plural, tempi), movimiento o aire es la velocidad con que debe ejecutarse una pieza de música.  
**Gut:** Bien

* * *

_Parece que Austria, por fin, ha tomado una decisión satisfactoria sobre que regalo hacerle a Suiza... claro que también pensabamos eso del cuadro. ¿Tienes alguna idea sobre qué puede ser? Y nada de arresto domiciliario para Prusia... solo falta eso, con Hungría teniendo cosas cociendose._


	7. Catorce de Julio

Unos días más tarde, el móvil de Austria empieza a sonar con ese tono plano y aburrido de un teléfono antiguo.

Durante un tiempo trató de hacer que sonara con el Vals del Danubio Azul de Strauss pero terminaba de los nervios tratando de corregir al pobre aparato por que nunca conseguía el tono adecuado ni el tempo correcto, después de lanzarlo por la ventana por quinta vez, decidió que, o componía el mismo algo expresamente para que sonara como musiquita infernal o se quedaba con "ring". Se tiró más de un mes peleando con el creador de politonos del teléfono hasta que decidió que Japón es un ingeniero excelente, pero lo que se dice oído, se lo ha guardado para otras cosas.

Lo saca del bolsillo mirando la pantalla y levanta una ceja. "Liechtenstein"

―_Hallo?_ ―pregunta después de descolgar.

―_Hallo? Österreich?_ ―contesta la voz suave de Liechtenstein al otro lado del auricular, parece que esté susurrando.

―_Ja_, ¿qué sucede?

―_Österreich!_ Soy _Liechtenstein._..

―_Ja_, lo sé. ¿Va todo bien? ―insiste un poco preocupado por que la chica le hable en susurros.

―_Ja, ja,_ es solo que estoy tratando de que no me oiga mi _bruder_ ―explica ella, nerviosa―. Seguramente se pondría furioso si supiera que estoy hablando contigo.

Austria pone los ojos en blanco pero no dice nada, ella sigue hablando.

―El caso es que necesito tu ayuda para la fiesta... No te va a gustar que te pida esto, pero créeme que no lo haría si me quedara otra opción, ¿dirás que sí? _Bitteschön, Österreich..._

―¿De qué se trata? ―pregunta él en un tono plano que no compromete a nada.

―Alguien... eh... bueno, necesito que alguien se encargue de distraer a mi _bruder_ mientras lo preparamos todo.

―_Liechtenstein..._ ―empieza a protestar Austria mientras niega con la cabeza.

―_Nein, nein, Österreich_. Sé lo que me dirás, pero _bitteschön_, reconsidéralo, eres mi última esperanza. Solo serán un par de horas, no puede estar aquí mientras lo montamos...

―¿Qué hay de _Frankreich_? ―pregunta tratando de pasarle el muerto a alguien, sin siquiera plantearse a quien.

―Se ha negado rotundamente diciendo que le da miedo que trate de dispararle y además se ha ofrecido ha hacer el pastel como regalo, tiene que estar aquí para hacerlo, le he dicho que podría usar la cocina ―explica Liechtenstein con una vocecita, como si se sintiera culpable.

―¿Y _Ungarn_? _Deustchland? Preußen?_

―_Ungarn_ tiene que ayudarme con el vestido y la decoración, _Deustchland_ ha dicho que tiene que hacerse cargo de _Italien_ y la verdad es que no confío mucho en _Preußen, Ungarn_ dice que no es de fiar... ―explica ella en el mismo tono de antes―. _Bitteschön, Österreich..._

―Esto ha sido cosa de _Ungarn_, ¿verdad? ―pregunta cayendo en la cuenta de lo extraño que es realmente que Liechtenstein le pida esto y recordando que Hungría dijo que lo ayudaría. La chica no responde―. El caso es que yo puedo llevármelo a comer o algo así, pero no estoy seguro de que él... ―se rinde cuando es interrumpido.

―_Dankeschön!_ De verdad, _dankeschön_, yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda, pero no te olvides de pedírselo. Tengo que dejarte, esta viniendo para aquí. _Dankeschön!_

―Espera, Liechtenstein. El caso es que no creo que... ―empieza a responder Austria visiblemente nervioso cuando la chica ya ha colgado― ...él quiera venir conmigo ―termina a pesar de que ya no puede oírle, en un suspiro de frustración mientras se quita las gafas y se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

xoXOXox

―_Deuschtland_ ―golpea la puerta de su despacho, colgando el teléfono. El aludido hace un sonido gutural indefinido para concederle el paso y le invita a sentarse con movimiento de cabeza pero sin levantarla de sus documentos.

Austria entra, cierra la puerta y se sienta con aire desinteresado.

―¿Recuerdas que nos encontramos a Liechtenstein en la papelería? ―le pregunta.

―Aja ―responde el rubio aun concentrado.

―¿Y recuerdas que nos invitó a un evento en_ Bern_? ―cuestiona de nuevo en el mismo tono, con bastante indiferencia.

―Claro ―contesta levantando la cabeza un momento para mirarle. Alemania ya ha aprendido que cuanta mas indiferencia muestra Austria más caso tiene que hacerle.

―¿Y recuerdas que me preguntaste qué podías ofrecerle como presente a _Schweiz_? ―vuelve a inquirir como quien no quiere la cosa, tomando un bolígrafo de los que hay sobre el escritorio de Alemania y empezando a garabatear en una hoja que parece en sucio.

―_Ja_ ―responde ahora ya prestándole toda su atención. El nivel de pasodetodismo de Austria esta en cotas preocupantes, lo que significa indudable e ineludiblemente que pretende que Alemania haga algo. Algo que seguramente debería hacer él y que muy seguramente no le va a gustar. Tiene que ir con mucho cuidado, no es la primera vez que la lengua viperina de Austria le mete en problemas sin que sepa siquiera como.

―Bueno, pues he encontrado el obsequio perfecto para que le hagas ―sentencia Austria levantando la vista y mirándole directamente a los ojos. Sí, justo así es como suele empezar, Austria planteándole todas las ventajas de la idea y siempre olvidándose de los "pequeños detalles despreciables" que suelen convertir un asunto que parece perfecto en un melodrama de proporciones épicas.

Alemania se pregunta si tendría que hablarle alguna vez del asunto llamado "mentira por omisión".

―¿Cuánto me va a costar? ―pregunta el rubio, practico, tratando de ir directamente al quid de la cuestión. Austria le mira durante un instante, valorándolo.

―No tengo ni idea, eso depende de ti ―responde él sin prestar mucha atención. De modo que no es un asunto monetario... Cada vez más preocupante.

―¿De... Mi? ―repite confundido.

―Pues tú eres quien decide ―sentencia.

―¿Qué es lo que tengo que decidir? ―pregunta a ver si consigue sacar algo en claro.

―Evidentemente, cuanto va a costarte ―responde el moreno tomándoselo todo de forma demasiado literal.

―¿Cuanto va a costarme, qué? ―insiste Alemania con una infinita paciencia, no se nos olvide que esta acostumbrado a tratar con Italia y Prusia.

―El obsequio de _Schweiz_ ―insiste Austria jugando a la obviedad, no se nos olvide que es capaz de sacar de quicio incluso a Prusia.

―¿Qué en qué planeas que consista?

―Ah, haberlo dicho antes ―cede por fin―. Llévalo a comer.

―¿A... Comer? ―Alemania trata de procesar―. ¿Por que iba a querer _Schweiz_ comer conmigo?

―Pues antes conmigo... ―se lamenta entre dientes―. No puedo saberlo, _Deustchland_. ¿Porque le invitas? ¿Algo relacionado con el ahorro? ―responde Austria vagamente―. Pero bueno, si no quieres no pasa nada ―termina. Ah, sí, ese maldito "No pasa nada" que siempre lleva implícito "pero puede que tampoco pase nada si yo no quiero seguir manteniendo en secreto lo que haces en tu cuarto con el cuero y la caja que Finlandia te regaló por navidad."

―¿Y como encajas tu en este asunto exactamente? ―pregunta con cierta sospecha.

―¿Por que iba a encajar yo en modo alguno? ―cuestiona mirándole por encima de las gafas.

―Me refiero a que vas a sacar de ello ―especifica Alemania.

―_Deustchland_, me ofendes. Tú me pediste ayuda y yo te la estoy ofreciendo, no estoy buscando ninguna compensación con esto.

―Es que aunque fuéramos con _Italien_, me parece extraño, ¿no seria más lógico que le llevaras tú? Tú le conoces más que yo...

Austria entrecierra los ojos.

―¿No habrás estado hablando con _Ungarn_, verdad?

* * *

**Glosario de Terminos:**  
**Bitteschön:** Así como danke es "gracias" y dankeschön es "muchas gracias" bitte es "por favor" y bitteschön seria algo así como "muy por favor" aunque sea una forma que no existe en español.

* * *

_Hungría... cuando es buena, es buena... pero cuando es mala, es Awesome. Y ni siquiera Prusia puede negarlo. ¿O no?_


	8. Diecisiete de Julio

_Berlin, auf 17. Juli 2012_

Guten tag,

Schweiz,_ con motivo de que no pases el día nacional sin más compañía, Liechtenstein, que lamentablemente se encuentra ocupada con un asunto ineludible, me ha pedido que trate de convencerte de que presuntamente sería un honor para mí si aceptaras acompañarme en el almuerzo del Primero de Agosto de este mismo año, en Innsbruck._

Österreich

_P.D: _Bitteschön,_ trata que no tenga que esperarte como siempre para saber tu respuesta, necesito tiempo para preparar las cosas._

Suiza frunce el ceño y lee la carta cinco veces. "Liechtenstein me ha pedido que trate de convencerte de que presuntamente sería un honor para mi" "no me hagas esperar como siempre". ¿Pero qué se ha creído Austria? ¡LE DETESTA!

Iracundo, arruga la carta de correo postal y lanza al fuego, mientras respira con dificultad de pura rabia... Cinco dignos segundos más tarde se arrepiente para terminar con la cabeza metida en un cubo metálico.

* * *

_Capítulo corto... los próximos serán así hasta que no llegue el día D. Se aceptan apuestas, ¿quién dice que Austria lo consigue?_


	9. Veinte de Julio

**De:** Roderich Edelstein (Österreich hotmail. at )  
**Para:** Vash Zwingli (Svizra yahoo. ch )  
**Enviado:** 20/07/2012 12:35:24  
**Asunto:** Almuerzo en Innsbruck

_Schweiz, creo que no te llegó mi carta de correo postal, así que vuelvo a escribirte._  
_Liechtenstein me ha comentado que este año estará ocupada para tu día nacional y me ha pedido a mi que te invite a comer a fin de que no pases esta fecha señalada solo, ya que al parecer, debido a tu postura permanentemente neutral y a tu gatillo fácil, le das miedo a todo el mundo y no tienes más aliados o amigos._

_Österreich._

_P.D: ¿Cómo se hace un acuso de recibo y se exige respuesta con esta cosa?_

Suiza, mosqueado, frunce el ceño, aprieta los labios y relee el Mail.

"Le das miedo a todo el mundo y no tienes más amigos..." ¡Le detesta! ¡Le detesta! ¡Le detesta!

_Seleccionar mensaje._

_Eliminar._

Brazos cruzados. Postura de seguridad "se lo tiene bien merecido".

Ceño desfruncido, pero ¿y si no insiste más?

Ceño fruncido, pues mejor.

Ceño desfruncido, pero ir a Innsbruck...

Ceño fruncido, sonrojo ...es una idea pésima y no le apetece en absoluto.

Ceño desfruncido, excepto por que Austria se ha acordado de él en su día nacional.

Ceño fruncido, labios apretados, a petición de Liechtenstein.

Ceño desfruncido, sería un ahorro...

Ceño fruncido, …sí, por eso va a ahorrarse de tener que soportarlo.

Dos horas más tarde escribiendo y borrando un Mail de respuesta, Suiza termina gritando en los Alpes.

* * *

_Y de ahí salió la leyenda del yeti._


	10. Veintidós de Julio

_"**Österreich** te ha invitado a un nuevo evento en facebook llamado Almuerzo en Innsbruck"_

Tiene que estar bromeando...

_"**Svizra** y **Österreich** ya no son amigos."_

Suiza se va al patio a dispararles a algunas latas.

Suiza tiene que comprar nuevas latas.

Y vasos.

Y botellas...

Y por suerte para las figuras de decoración de la casa, munición.

Tampoco estaría de más volver a enyesar la pared.

Pronto.

* * *

_Yeah yeah_


	11. Veinticinco de Julio

"**Österreich,** Roderich Edelstein  
**Svizra**, Almuerzo en Innsbruck el Primero de Agosto. No es una pregunta.  
_25 juli Als favorit markieren Retweet Antwroten"_

"No es una pregunta" ¿No? ¿No es una pregunta? ¡Joder! ¡Bien! pues en ese caso, ¡esto sí es una insubordinación!

**_Desactivar mi cuenta_**

_¿Es esto un adiós? Esta acción es permanente._

_¿Estás seguro de que no quieres reconsiderarlo? ¿Fue algo que dijimos? [...]  
_

**_Bien, borra mi cuenta_**

"**Awesome_Preußen**, Gilbert Beilschmidt  
**Öserreich**, ¡Señorito podrido! ¡Mira lo que has logrado! ¡Schweiz ha eliminado su twitter!  
_Vor 4 minuten Als favorit markieren Retweet Antwroten_"

"**Österreich**, Roderich Edelstein  
**Awesome_Preußen**, Cállate.  
_Vor 23 sekunden Als favorit markieren Retweet Antwroten_"

* * *

_Y así sigue intentando_


	12. Veintiocho de Julio

Suena el teléfono de Suiza con un tono básico de teléfono, él contesta sin mirar.

―_Hallo?_

―_Schweiz, hallo_. Soy _Österreich_, te llamaba para...

Suiza cuelga.

* * *

_Un último intento desesperado y la fecha se acerca peligrosamente..._


	13. Primero de Agosto

Suena el timbre en Berna, el rubio se va a la puerta y abre.

―_Ja?_

―_Schw..._ ―empieza Austria cuando Suiza lo mira a los ojos. Inmediatamente le cierra la puerta en los morros y luego se apoya en ella con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Pero que no era todo una broma o algo así?

"_Lolerelei lorelei lorelei hi hu, lolerelei lorelei lorelei hi hu_" oye el teléfono de Liechtenstein en la cocina.

―Liechtenstein? ―oye a Austria preguntar a través de la puerta―. Soy _Österreich_, estoy en el porche... _Ja_, ya me ha abierto... _Ja_, ha vuelto ha hacerlo.

Liechtenstein sale de la cocina con el teléfono en la mano para encontrar a su hermano apoyado en la puerta, con los ojos muy abiertos y todo colorado.

―_Bruder..._ ―le nombra ella sin apartar los ojos de su rostro.

―Ejem... ―carraspea él tratando de recuperar la compostura, arreglándose la ropa y frunciendo el ceño como si todo fuera normal―. Liechtenstein ―le nombra con un pequeño gesto con la cabeza para proceder a irse a cualquier otro sitio ha hacer cualquier cosa.

Liechtenstein espera a que haya entrado al salón para abrir la puerta.

―_Hallo, Österreich._ Pasa,_ bitte_ ―pide ella educadamente haciéndose a un lado para dejar entrar al hombre moreno.

―Liechtenstein... ―saluda él con una sutil inclinación de cabeza.

―Se ha ido al salón finjiendo que nada de esto le interesa ―explica la chica sin ningún rastro de maldad en el tono.

―¿Has pensado que quizás no...? ―empieza Austria, cuando es interrumpido.

―_Bitteschön, Österreich_ ―suplica ella entendiendo. El hombre se quita las gafas pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con frustración. Se vuelve a poner las gafas y se dirige al salón.

Suiza, cuya toda actividad en estos momentos se concentra en la complicada tarea de "estar tenso", trata de buscar algo hacer, cualquier cosa, en cuanto lo ve entrar.

―¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?―pregunta en un tono severo mientras mira el reloj y finge estar muy ocupado desmontando la pistola y extendiendo las piezas en la mesita para limpiarlas. Austria cruza el salón en silencio hasta llegar a donde esta el helvético, se para de pie frente suyo.

―Ven a comer conmigo ―suelta en un tono plano del que no se puede deducir si es una petición, una suplica o una orden, cruzándose de brazos.

―¿Estás drogado? ―pregunta Suiza mirándole fijamente.

―¿Si te digo que sí, nos vamos? ―propone el moreno levantado la barbilla y sonriendo altivo.

―_Nein_ ―responde el rubio, taxativo y con el ceño fruncido, volviéndose al arma.

―Entonces seguramente debería estarlo ―se lamenta con acidez, descruzando los brazos y girándose el alféizar de la chimenea para observar lo que hay encima desinteresadamente. Pasan unos segundos en silencio fingiendo ignorarse mientras Suiza le echa miradas de reojo cada dos segundos, planteándose qué decir.

―¿Y bien? ―pregunta finalmente el rubio.

―¿Ya has acabado? ―inquiere Austria en el mismo tono―. Ya sé que a ti te da igual llegar tarde pero no creo que vayan a esperarnos para siempre ―añade en un tono inocente bastante bueno, que Suiza no se cree ni por un segundo.

―¿Por qué estás insistiendo tanto con esto? ―le interroga apretando los labios, tratando de contenerse. Austria le mira valorando que respuesta espera exactamente.

―Por qué te conozco ―concede finalmente con una sonrisa sincera.

―_Österreich_ el conocedor! ―trata de burlarse Suiza, fallando miserablemente a causa de que ha sido una declaración ligeramente incomoda, no tanto por lo que ha dicho, si no por la manera.

―Eso... Además de una obviedad, ¿trataba de ser alguna especie de insulto? ―pregunta el moreno levantando una ceja y sin dejarle pasar ni una. Suiza se golpea la rodilla con la mano y cierra los ojos.

―Siempre tienes que tener la última _verdamnt_ palabra, ¿verdad? ―pregunta aun con los ojos cerrados, temblando de ganas de asesinar a Austria.

―¿Sabes? Hay un máximo de veces en el que un caballero puede soportar el rechazo ―declara el de las gafas simplemente, ignorando la protesta retórica del otro que fácilmente podría responderse con un "Sí" y crispar a Suiza hasta límites insospechados.

―¿Y queda mucho para que lleguemos a ello? ―pregunta el helvético calmándose un poco y tratando de molestarlo ahora de vuelta.

―Lo que ocurre en realidad ―empieza desinteresadamente―, es que estrictamente no he recibido ninguna negativa clara ―sentencia mirando fijamente al rubio, que levanta las cejas sin poder creerlo.

―Obligarme a bloquearte en Facebook, eliminar mi twitter, colgarte el teléfono, cerrarte la puerta en las narices... ―enumera―. ¿No te parecen negativas claras?

―_Nein,_ me parecen intentos lamentables de huir sin dar una respuesta y una falta de educación importante ―aclara―. Quizás te moleste mi insistencia, pero ni siquiera has tratado de responderme negativamente ―explica con mucha calma y una sonrisa cáustica―. Lo que me lleva a pensar casi ineludiblemente que en realidad no quieres negarte.

―Pues... tu... ¡Ni siquiera has sido capaz de invitarme como es debido! ―le acusa Suiza, sonrojado―. "Ven a comer conmigo ya que no tienes amigos", "No te estoy preguntando si quieres venir", "Supuestamente debería ser un honor que vengas". No necesito tu sucia compasión ni tu desagradable compañía. Si Liechtenstein tiene cosas que hacer, me quedaré aquí y me lo pasaré estupendamente yo solo ―termina apartando la cabeza―. Igualmente, ni siquiera me has felicitado ―añade para si mismo.

―Así que se trata de una cuestión de formalidad... Y luego yo soy el maniático ―se burla empezando a ponerse un poco nervioso por lo que Suiza le está diciendo en realidad, a pesar de que sabe que tiene razón―. No pienso suplicarte.

―_Verdammt, Österreich,_ sabes lo que quiero decir ―protesta Suiza por el sarcasmo, aguantándole la mirada unos instantes y luego se rinde―. Pero está bien, me ha quedado claro, si esta es tu postura yo...

―¿Quieres salir a comer conmigo o no? ―le corta Austria con los ojos cerrados, preguntado directamente de manera un poco más agresiva de lo que Suiza esperaba. Al final tampoco aclara si él quiere ir realmente, pero al menos le está dando la opción a negarse. Supone que tendrá que conformarse.

Vuelve a montar el arma lo más rápido que puede, que es mucho y se levanta.

―No puedo creer que sigas sin dar una respuesta ―protesta el moreno mirándole.

―He recogido el arma para irnos, ¿acaso no es obvio? ―responde Suiza guardando la pistola en la cartuchera y luego se siente ligeramente incomodo―. Ya que no queda mas remedio ―añade.

―Por lo que a mi respecta y por tu historial, podrías estar montando el arma para echarme de aquí a tiros ―responde Austria con una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Responder no ha respondido, pero al menos no se ha negado.

―No seas melodramático, ni siquiera está cargada ―le riñe de vuelta mientras termina de recoger, se da cuenta de que Liechtenstein esta en la sala de al lado y se va para ella a leerle la cartilla "no abras la puerta a nadie, no digas por teléfono o por el ordenador que estas sola, llámame si pasa cualquier cosa..." etc etc.

Ella asiente a todo mirándole fijamente y sin decir nada, finalmente sonríe.

―_Bitteschön, bruder,_ pásalo bien ―le pide a modo de despedida. A lo que Suiza se tensa un poco, pasarlo bien con Austria... Su archienemigo al que detesta... ¡JA! Sí, claro.

―¿Has terminado ya? ―pregunta el de las gafas en un tono altivo cuando Suiza vuelve a pasar por su lado. El rubio se lo queda mirando con fiereza mientras abre la puerta de manera agresiva y sale apartándose para dejarle pasar a modo de respuesta.

El moreno le hace una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo, con una sonrisa burlona al cruzárselo y luego empieza a silbar de forma casi imperceptible mientras Suiza cierra la puerta. Cuando el rubio lo nota, levanta las cejas.

―¿Y ahora qué te pasa? ―pregunta entre sorprendido y molesto poniéndose a su lado para empezar a andar.

―Nada. Estoy contento. ¿Es un crimen? ―responde Austria defendiéndose y tratando de seguir el paso rápido de Suiza lo más elegantemente que puede, que es bastante. El rubio se tensa.

―¿Estás... contento? ―repite nervioso y sin poder creerlo―. ¿Seguro que no estás drogado?

―_Nein_ ―responde Austria frunciendo el ceño―. Pero cada vez estoy más seguro de que debería estarlo ―añade entre dientes, aunque lo suficientemente fuerte para que Suiza lo oiga―. Seguramente ahora no te interese, pero puede que dentro de un rato sí lo haga, estaba silbando el cuarto movimiento de la novena sinfonía de Beethoven.

―¿De veras crees que no soy capaz de identificar la Oda a la Alegría? ―protesta visiblemente molesto, aunque en realidad, si tenía que ser sincero, no había terminado de reconocer ese trozo en concreto. Pero seguramente se debía a que Austria no la había silbado bien... Sí, claro Suiza, ahora resulta que Austria no sabe interpretar música. Bueno, en cualquier caso, ¿qué importa qué sea lo que estaba silbando?

―¿Quién sabe? ―pregunta el moreno de forma retorica―. Hasta donde sé ni siquiera eres capaz de diferenciar a los _Strauß_ ―añade como estuviera hablando de sumar dos más dos, cuando sabe perfectamente que a veces ni los propios Strauss sabían quién había compuesto qué exactamente. Es lo que tiene que cuatro miembros de la familia se dediquen a lo mismo, al final siempre terminan robándose las hojas pautadas unos a otros y poniendo un "su turno" para usar el piano.

―_Verdammt, Österreich,_ por que los _Strauß_ eran como dieciocho ―protesta Suiza el exagerado, defendiéndose.

―Cinco ―corrige Austria, que no deja pasar ni una.

―Lo que sea ―protesta Suiza mirando el reloj―. Además, ¿Beethoven no era alemán?

―_Nein_ ―sentencia Austria poniéndose bien las gafas―. Era austríaco.

―Estoy seguro de que _Deustchland_...

―¿De veras vas a hacerme discutir esto también contigo? ―le corta preguntando de forma retorica y deteniéndose. Suiza se para también y levanta la cabeza mirando el edificio de altos techos como si fuera la primera vez que lo ve. Austria le observa sonriente.

―Tren ―dice el helvético en un tono plano, no como pregunta, para evitar la habitual respuesta burlona, literal y evidente.

―_Sehr gut!_ ―felicita el austriaco como si se tratara de un niño, que aun con todo, no puede evitar molestarle con su sarcasmo―. Ya has aprendido a reconocer los medios de transporte, seguro pronto te enseñan a sumar.

―¿Y a ti cuando te enseñan a ser menos detestable? ―pregunta el rubio con los dientes apretados, volviéndose a mirarle y saltando a la mínima.

―¡Ah! Lo intentaron, pero siempre me saltaba esa clase ―explica Austria con una sonrisa cáustica, sin hacer caso al insulto.

Suiza frunce el ceño cruzando la puerta sin mirar al moreno por que como lo haga terminará estrangulándolo. Austria le sigue de cerca, con calma.

―¿Y? ―pregunta el rubio parándose en mitad de la estación.

―Sube ―señala el moreno a uno de los trenes, después de comprobar las pantallas―. Por ahí. Es una puerta. Se diferencia de una ventana en que es más cómoda al usarla para acceder a los sitios.

―¿Tienes los billetes? ―pregunta Suiza mirando el reloj y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tratar de ignorar el comentario de la puerta que lo trata de estúpido.

―Por supuesto que no ―responde como si fuera obvio mientras hace ademán de subir.

―¿Pretendes que me cuele en MI tren? ―le detiene escandalizado.

―_Liebe_... Tu lo has dicho ―comenta Austria como si tal cosa―. Es tu tren, tú no cuentas como polizón.

―Pero es una perdida de dinero y... ―empieza Suiza y de pronto se da cuenta, poniéndose nervioso―. ¿Qué me has llamado?

―Exacto, una perdida de dinero y por eso vamos a ahorrárnosla, el ahorro es maravilloso, ¿recuerdas? ―explica con calma sin ninguna intención de responder a la pregunta, bastante incomodo ha sido ya decirlo una vez como para repetirlo.

―No trates de confundirme, _Österreich_, yo no soy _Preußen_ ―le advierte.

―Está bien, tú ganas ―concede―. Sacaré los dichosos billetes. Pensaba que no te costaría nada ser un poco condescendiente y ocuparte tu del tren ya que yo voy ha hacerme cargo del resto, pero ya veo que no...

―_Scheiße!_ ―protesta por el claro intento del moreno de hacerle sentir culpable expresamente―. Vale ¡Vale! No saques los malditos billetes. _Verdammt_, eres un drama.

―Soy un artista, no me queda mas remedio ―termina sonriente mientras suben al vagón, antes de hacerlo le hace una señal a uno de los guardias de las vías para indicarle que ya pueden irse. Una vez arriba, eligen una mesa donde sentarse. Está completamente vacío. Suiza empieza a temer que Austria haya pedido el tren entero para ellos solos. Seria una de esas acciones aristocráticas típicas.

―¿Entonces te haces cargo de lo que respecta al viaje en tren? ―pregunta el de las gafas para asegurarse mientras el tren empieza a ponerse en marcha.

―_Ja, ja,_ vale... Lo que tú digas ―responde el helvético mirando el reloj y empezando a tener ganas de acabar con este asunto cuanto antes.

―Excelente, por que la idea es disfrutar del paseo hasta _Innsbruck_ mientras comemos aquí ―comenta sonriendo. Suiza lo mira entendiendo, si él se ocupa de todo lo relativo al tren, Austria, para variar, no va a ocuparse de absolutamente nada, así que de hecho quien lo está invitando es él.

―_Österreich!_ ―protesta.

―_Was?_ ―pregunta como si no fuera obvio, tratando de parecer... ¿inocente? ¿desinteresado?

―Pues... ¿a ti que te parece? ―le riñe.

―¿Qué me parece de qué? ―sigue en el mismo tono. Suiza bufa.

―Hoy es mi _verdamnt_ cumpleaños y solo estas que fastidiándome ―afirma cruzándose de brazos y mirando el paisaje pasar por la ventana―. Y ni siquiera me has felicitado ―añade entre dientes para si mismo.

―¿No te gustan los trenes? ―pregunta Austria en un tono serio, mirándole fijamente―. Antes te gustaban, pensé que hacía mucho que no montabas en uno a pesar de todo.

―Pues... _Ja_ ―vacila Suiza, un poco sorprendido de que se acuerde de eso―. Pero eso no...

―¿No te gustan los Alpes? ―sigue el moreno de forma idéntica.

―_Ja_, claro que me gustan pero... ―se defiende el rubio.

―¿Entonces que es lo que te fastidia del plan? ―vuelve a cortarle.

―Pues... ¡Tu, claro! ―le acusa.

―Ah ―responde Austria aliviado, el problema no está en el plan que ha preparado, está dónde siempre―. Eso ya se lo dije a Liechtenstein, pero no me hizo caso.

―¿Y por que no te negaste? ―pregunta Suiza, venenoso―. Nunca has tenido problemas ni de diplomacia ni de educación para negarte rotundamente a hacer algo que no te apetece.

―¿Por que no te negaste tu? ―trata de defenderse Austria, atacándole de vuelta.

―_Österreich_ el valiente contesta una pregunta con otra ―se burla el rubio.

―Esperaba que tu te nergaras ―responde con calma, recolocándose las gafas―. Así tú habrías sido el maleducado. De hecho me sorprendió que no lo hicieras.

―Yo... ―empieza Suiza poniéndose nervioso―. No creía que llevarías la cosa hasta el final, ¡insistiendo tanto!

―Te insistí por que no respondías, ya te lo he dicho ―explica con calma.

―No te respondía por que tus... ―empieza a replicar y se detiene, frustrado―. ¡Argh! Vale,_ Österreich,_ da lo mismo. Tú ganas.

Suiza se cruza de brazos mirando el reloj y luego volviéndose al paisaje. Ya han salido de la ciudad y ahora se ven las montañas nevadas en las partes más altas y los bosques con los árboles llenos de hojas verdes en pleno apogeo del verano. Maldita sea, para variar, Austria tiene razón. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se tomó un día de vacaciones relajadas para montar en tren y simplemente dar un paseo? Con lo que le gustaba hacerlo antes, casi se había olvidado del suave arrullo del traqueteo y las vistas. Da la sensación de que el tiempo se detenga.

El único problema es... se vuelve a mirar a Austria sentado frente suyo, está hablando con uno de los camareros del vagón comedor. Si solo fuera un poco menos ácido, un poco menos arrogante, un poco menos... grano en el culo. Tenía esa clase de detalles, pero siempre tenía que estropearlo todo. ¡Y ni siquiera le había felicitado!

―¿Y? ―pregunta Suiza cuando el camarero se ha ido.

―Nos servirán el almuerzo cuando gustes ―responde Austria sin mirarlo, sacando un pequeño libro blanco y de aspecto gastado del interior de su chaqueta. Se acomoda las gafas, lo abre por el marca páginas y se pone a leer en silencio.

―¿Qué estas haciendo? ―pregunta sorprendido el rubio unos instantes más tarde. El moreno le mira, luego le da la vuelta al libro que tiene en las manos como si estuviera valorando si tendrá aspecto de cualquier otra cosa que haga dudar de la naturaleza de su actividad.

―Esquiar ―responde con sarcasmo, mientras se vuelve al libro.

―No puedo creer que vayas a ponerte a leer ―aclara el helvético, frunciendo el ceño.

―Pues te estoy molestando, ¿no? Disfruta de tu tren y tus Alpes, yo me quedo aquí callado ―responde el austríaco señalando la ventana del tren, un poco más ácido de lo que quisiera demostrar. Luego se vuelve al libro con el ceño fruncido.

Suiza le mira en silencio unos instantes, luego se enfurruña también, mira el reloj y se vuelve a la ventana. Unos instantes en tenso silencio después, le traen una cerveza a cada uno.

―_Dankeschön_ ―agradecen ambos a la vez en perfecta coordinación y luego se aguantan la mirada uno al otro. Finalmente, el helvético es el primero en apartarla hacia la ventana de nuevo.

Austria toma su cerveza, brinda con la de Suiza llamándole la atención de nuevo, le sonríe y se toma un trago largo. Finalmente vuelve a dejarla en el posavasos y vuelve a abrir el libro.

Suiza mira toda la acción en silencio y al final se cambia de postura en su asiento, cada vez más enfurruñado. ¿Para qué lo ha invitado si pretende pasarse todo el viaje leyendo? ¿Y que tanto costaba decir "feliz cumpleaños" mientras brindaba?

―¿Qué... Estás leyendo? ―pregunta casi en un susurro al cabo de un rato de estar valorando qué entre todas las posibilidades decirle, entre comentarios ácidos, reproches e insultos, se decide por lo más neutral.

―Heidi ―responde él simplemente sin siquiera levantar la vista.

―¿H-Heidi? ¿En serio? ―vacila sin poder creerlo, sonrojándose un poco.

―No puedo evitar pensar en Liechtenstein al leerlo, pero siempre me ha gustado el personaje de _Fräulein Rottenmayer_ ―explica sonriendo y levantando los ojos del libro.

―Como no ―bufa Suiza mirando el reloj, cruzándose de brazos y tomando eso como insulto, por algún motivo misterioso relacionado con lo habitual.

―La manera en como trata a Heidi es dura y espartana pero se nota que la quiere, lo hace por su bien, por que sabe de la importancia de la disciplina y que se convierta en una persona fuerte ―sigue Austria mirándole directamente, ignorando las protestas y sin que quede muy claro si realmente sigue hablando del personaje del libro―. Tiene carácter y sabe lo que quiere. No hay forma en que no me guste.

Suiza se queda mirándole también con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, sin poder creérselo. El moreno sonríe con sinceridad y él hace oposiciones a semáforo de lo sonrojado.

―Se parece a mi ―añade Austria volviéndose al libro―. En cambio tú te pareces al Abuelo de Heidi. Que irrazonablemente insiste en tenerla encerrada en las montañas y siempre está malhumorado.

―¿Van a traernos la comida hoy? ―cambia de tema el helvético apretando los labios y empezando a ponerse de verdad de malhumor.

―Por supuesto, ya te he dicho que en cuanto la pidieras, no hace falta ser desagradable ―responde Austria decidido a encargarse de eso, mientras guarda el libro.

―¿Tu me estás llamando desagradable a mi? ―pregunta el rubio sin poder creerlo.

―Sólo fíjate en como pides las cosas ―responde el moreno estirado, cerrando los ojos y subiéndose las gafas.

―¿Y que hay de ti? ¡Te has puesto a leer! ―le acusa señalándole con el dedo.

―De nuevo... Tu has dicho que te estaba fastidiando ―explica con calma.

―¡Por que me estabas fastidiando! Llevas fastidiándome desde que has llegado a _Bern_ y...―Suiza empieza a protestar mientras Austria llama al valet para que les atienda.

―¿Qué te apetece? ¿Carne o pescado? ―le interrumpe el de las gafas.

―...y ni siquiera me has felicitado ―termina frustrado, cruzándose de brazos, para si mismo―. Pescado ―contesta seco, en voz alta.

―_Gut. Forelle nach Müllerin Art_ para el caballero y _Zwiebelrostbraten _para mi ―le dice al valet, él asiente con la cabeza y se va del vagón.

Suiza vuelve a bufar mirando el reloj, cada vez más sensible por cualquier cosa que haga Austria, es posible que pronto decida que ni siquiera esta respirando de la manera adecuada.

Se mantienen en un tenso silencio mientras no les traen la comida. Echándose miradas reprobatorias. Bueno, si hay que ser precisos al respecto, Suiza le lanza miradas reprobatorias a Austria mientras este finge haber encontrado en la ventana algo tan sumamente interesante y digno de atención como el misterio de la vida el universo y el todo.

Austria toma otro sorbo de cerveza, más que nada por hacer algo, pensando que si vuelve a sacar el libro es posible que termine con él insertado de forma más bien brusca en algún orificio aleatorio de su cuerpo.

Suiza se da cuenta de que no ha tocado su propia cerveza, así que toma el vaso y empieza a bebérsela sin dejar de observar a su acompañante. Quizás un poco de alcohol sea bueno para calmarse y soportar la compañía de ese indeseable. Sí, concluye por algún extraño motivo, Austria está bebiendo todo el tiempo y por eso está tan tranquilo, entonces solo tiene que beber un poco mas que él (por que según él para aguantar a Austria se necesita más alcohol que para aguantarlo a él mismo... Y nadie vamos a llevarle la contraria con eso, independientemente del incomodo asunto del arma.)

Así que empieza a empinar el codo sin parar con el ceño fruncido.

Austria le mira con las cejas levantadas, observando el líquido amarillo penetrando en la cavidad bucal... Se detiene a si mismo sacudiendo la cabeza, ¿en que demonios está pensando? Si ver a alguien beber cerveza fuera erótico, haría tiempo que sufriría priapismo crónico. Después de todo vive en Berlín. Esto debía ser culpa de Francia. No tenía mucho sentido, pero además de un pervertido, era un blanco fácil al que culpar de cualquier cosa, debía estar contagiado de Prusia.

Para quitarse la inapropiada imagen mental, decide acabarse también la cerveza, lo que casi por la ley de causa efecto obliga al helvético a beberse también toda su cerveza de un solo golpe, maldiciendo al moreno interiormente.

Cuando la ha terminado deja el vaso sobre la mesa con un golpe seco un poco más fuerte de lo que debe mirando a Austria con el ceño fruncido, retándole.

Austria levanta las cejas por la agresividad sin entender, todavía con el vaso en los labios, traga saliva incomodo, sin dejar de mirarle.

Suiza también se pone nervioso sin motivo aparente, al menos no uno que pueda reconocer.

Por suerte (o no) para los dos, el valet entra con los platos

―¿Te gusta? ―pregunta el moreno cortando el silencio unos minutos después de que hayan empezado a comer.

―Por supuesto que me gusta, la comida aus... ―empieza molesto como si fuera obvio y luego se acuerda de que tiene que ser desagradable o algo así, no lo tiene muy claro―. Es aceptable ―resume.

―Que lastima, la carne está deliciosa. ¿Quieres probarla? ―ofrece de manera sincera, un poco decepcionado de que solo sea "aceptable".

―¿Pro... Barla? ―pregunta el rubio incomodo.

Austria corta un pedazo, lo pincha con el tenedor y poniendo la mano debajo para evitar que gotee se lo tiende a Suiza, esperando que abra la boca.

Pasados unos instantes, Suiza no reacciona. Le mira por encima de las gafas.

―¿Quieres o no? ―insiste.

Finalmente el helvético muerde el tenedor para sacar el pedazo de carne y se aparta mientras se limpia los labios con la servilleta. Maldita sea, la carne también está exquisita, piensa mientras mastica. Jodido indeseable con talento.

Austria sonríe con sinceridad y sigue comiendo.

―¿Y Liechtenstein? ―da conversación el rubio cambiando de tema y cayendo en la cuenta (tarde).

―¿Qué con ella? ―pregunta el moreno poniéndose imperceptiblemente tenso.

―Dijiste que estaba ocupada ―explica mirando el reloj.

―Lo está ―afirma con un sutil movimiento de cabeza.

―¿Sabes en qué? ―pregunta el helvético preocupado.

―Por supuesto ―lo calma amablemente. Suiza se relaja unos instantes y luego cae en la cuenta.

―¿Por qué tu lo sabes y yo no? ―pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

―¿Tu no lo sabes? ―esquiva la pregunta fingiendo extrañarse―. ¿Te has ido sin saberlo?

―Ella dijo que tu lo sabías y que le habías dicho que no había ningún peligro y que... Yo pensé que tu... Supuse que tu no le... ―empieza a defenderse poniéndose nervioso al darse cuenta de lo evidente. Si se ha conformado con que Austria sepa que hace Liechtenstein sin saberlo él mismo, significa que confía en que Austria no dejará que le hagan daño. ¿Desde cuando confía cosas tan importantes a Austria?... ¿Desde cuando confía en Austria nada en absoluto?―. ¡Como le haya pasado algo serás el responsable de esto! ¡Espero que no sea nada indecente!

El moreno le mira unos instantes en silencio.

―Indecente ―repite―. ¿Sí te has dado cuenta de dónde estoy? ¿Cómo crees que podría hacerle algo indecente?

―Yo... ¡Tú no lo entiendes, ella es muy ingenua y delicada! ¡Cualquiera podría tratar de aprovecharse! ―Suiza empieza a discursar sobre por que tiene que proteger a Liechtenstein mientras Austria saca su teléfono, marca un número y se lo lleva al oído.

―... está aprendiendo a defenderse pero no debería tener que ponerlo en practica y además...―Suiza a su rollo.

―_Österreich?_ ¿Va todo bien? ―la suave voz de Liechtenstein suena preocupada al otro lado de la línea.

―Disculpa que os interrumpamos. A tu _bruder_ le han dado los cinco minutos de maníaco controlador obsesivo ―asegura con sorna, lo que hace que Suiza se calle y le fulmine con la mirada. Austria se la aguanta sin apartarla y sin borrar la sonrisa burlona de superioridad mientras pone el manos libres.

―¡Liechtenstein! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿te han hecho daño? ¿Necesitas que vuelva? ¿Seguro que estas bien? ¿Te tienen retenida? ―empieza a preguntar Suiza sin casi respirar―. ¡No debería haberme ido de casa! ¡Detén este estúpido tren! ―le ordena a Austria.

―¡Ah! Pero _bruder..._ ―trata de cortarle Liechtenstein, fallando miserablemente.

―¡No te preocupes, no voy a dejar que te hagan daño!

―Pero _bruder_, estoy bien...

―...los muy canallas han tratado de alejarme para poder atacarte cuando estabas...

―Pero _bruder..._

―…indefensa, pero no saben con quien se las están viendo...

_―Bruder..._

_―Schweiz..._

―¡Y tu no te metas! Ni te atrevas a meterte que tu eres el peor de todos ―le grita a Austria levantándose, señalándole con el dedo y llevándose la otra mano a la culata de la pistola, iracundo. El moreno frunce el ceño.

―_Schweiz..._

―…me engañas para alejarme de... ―Suiza sigue acusándole, irracional. Austria se levanta, le toma del cuello de la chaqueta para acercarle hacia si y le besa―, casa y...

―_Bruder!_ ¡Estoy bien, de verdad, no te preocupes! _Bitteschön, bruder!_... _Bruder?_―sigue Liechtenstein nerviosa, por teléfono ante el silencio repentino, sin entender lo que sucede.

Austria le suelta, se separa sentándose, toma el teléfono tratando de calmarse y recuperar la compostura lo más rápido que puede. Se lo lleva al oído

―Liechtenstein ―la nombra con solemnidad para que se calle, ella lo hace un poco impresionada―. _Dankeschön_ ―añade antes de colgar sin que quede muy claro qué agradece.

―Me has... ―empieza Suiza, reaccionado un poco más tarde, llevándose una mano a los labios, aun de pie.

―_Ja_ ―sentencia Austria, un poco incomodo, sin cruzar su mirada.

―Acabas de... ―vuelve a empezar, aun sin poder creerlo.

―_Ja_ ―repite en el mismo tono, esta vez con más seguridad, mirándole.

―Tú has... ―insiste.

―_Ja_ ―termina tajante, apoyándose en el asiento―. Y tú no te has apartado, así que no hagas un drama.

―¡Me has pillado desprevenido! ―se defiende, mirándole sonrojado.

―_Nein_, te he pillado histérico ―puntualiza aguantándole la mirada―. Ni siquiera estabas escuchando a Liechtenstein.

―¿Y no se te ha ocurrido nada mejor que hacer? ―protesta frunciendo el ceño.

―Nada que no implicara terminar con la pistola en la sien ―se defiende con calma encogiéndose de hombros.

―No sé por que has pensado que si hacías eso no ibas a terminar también… ―empieza exasperándose, frunciendo el ceño, cruzándose de brazos y sentándose de nuevo.

―Supongo que pensé que ya que iba a pasar igual al menos que fuera por algo que lo mereciera ―suelta apartando la mirada, incomodo―. Además, ¿qué importa?, al final tenía razón.

―¿La tenías? ―pregunta sin saber muy bien que decir.

―Pues ni siquiera has sacado la pistola ―explica señalándola con la cabeza, aun en su cinto.

―¡Estaba con la guardia baja! ―se defiende sin saber muy bien lo que está diciendo.

―Por supuesto ―concede Austria dándole la razón como a los tontos.

―A-Además no saco la pistola por cualquier cosa, no sé cuantas veces voy a tener que decírtelo ¡Y no estaba histérico! Solo preocupado ―especifica.

―En ese caso yo solo quería probar el pescado ―responde con calma.

Suiza le fulmina con la mirada.

―Eres... eres... ―balbucea planteándose qué decirle que logre hacer que no le replique de vuelta ―, imposible.

―¿Deduzco entonces que no vas a tomar postre? ―pregunta en un tono muy sutilmente incomodo, pero con aburrimiento, ignorando sus balbuceos.

―¿Eso qué tiene que ver? ―responde el suizo en automático. Austria se sonroja imperceptiblemente por la naturaleza real de la pregunta, y aún así, admite el merito al esquivarla.

―Supongo que eso hará que regresemos más rápido ―expone como si no fuera obvio.

―Vamos en un tren, _Österreich_, no vamos a regresar más o menos rápido dependiendo de si yo quiero o no quiero postre ―responde asumiendo que esta es otra de esas estrategias para dejarlo de imbécil.

―Regresaremos al terminar de comer, _Schweiz_, lo haremos antes o después dependiendo de si tomas postre ―responde en tono idéntico.

―¿Por qué estás tan interesado en saber si quiero o no quiero postre? Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que hay de postre ―protesta mirando el reloj. El moreno se queda mirándole en silencio unos instantes más de lo que es cómodo. Suiza levanta la vista del reloj y al ver que lo ve, cómo lo ve y cuanto lo ve, se sonroja.

―_Was?_ ―pregunta a la defensiva.

―Debe haber, tarta _Sacher, Strudel_ de manzana o de queso, _Palatschinken, krapfen_... esa clase de cosas ―enumera mirándole por encima de las gafas.

―Pura comida austríaca ―protesta cerrando los ojos y tratando de no pensar en toda la temática de la conversación anterior. Instintivamente vuelve a llevarse la mano a los labios y se sonroja.

―Esas cosas pasan cuando basas toda tu gastronomía en el queso fundido ―se burla apartando la vista a la ventana.

―Veo que nunca has oído hablar del chocolate ―responde mirando el reloj de nuevo.

―Que sea _Sachertorte_ entonces ―sentencia finalmente, ligeramente decepcionado por no haber recibido respuesta, volviéndose a buscar al valet.  
Suiza mira a la ventana con el ceño fruncido.

Austria habla con el hombre pidiéndole una porción de tarta para Suiza y un café para si mismo, luego se vuelve a él.

―¿Vas a decirme si quieres café o también necesitas que te diga los tipos y decida por ti? ―se burla sarcástico otra vez.

―Un café doble, cortado ―murmura entre dientes.

Austria mira el valet con cara de "ya lo ha oído" y este se va a buscar lo que han pedido, recogiendo los platos. Después de unos segundos en silencio, saca el teléfono y busca como hacer para mandarle un mensaje a Liechtenstein para avisarla de que no tardarán en regresar ya y que se den prisa bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Suiza. Para cuando ha conseguido escribirlo, ya traen los cafés y el postre.

―Tu no has pedido postre ―declara el helvético, al ver que sólo traen un pastel.

―Muy aguda observación, te habrá costado deducirlo ―responde sarcástico sin mirarle, trayendo la tacita de café hacia sí y abriendo el sobrecito de azúcar.

Le mira con el ceño fruncido, irritado, mientras se pregunta por qué no ha pedido postre. Era lo correcto. Una comida completa debía incluir un postre.

―Un trabajo enorme, en especial, cuando has estado media hora fastidiándome para preguntarme si iba a pedir yo postre. Quizás pudimos haber vuelto antes si tu no te hubieras empeñado en que yo pidiera postre ―protesta tomando la cucharita y hundiéndola en su tarta.

―Quizás no me habría empeñado ni te habría fastidiado durante media hora si tu hubieras respondido de forma concluyente desde el principio ―replica mientras sigue un cuidadoso ritual en el que vierte un poco de azúcar del sobre a su cucharilla, para luego semihundirla en el café dejando que el café se filtre deshaciéndolo lentamente.

―Estás demasiado empeñado últimamente en que yo responda a tus preguntas de manera concluyente ―afirma una vez ha tragado el primer bocado de tarta―. Cual si tú fueras tan eficiente.

―Quizás, pero al menos yo no me quejo de los métodos que utilizan los demás para conseguir la eficiencia ―le mira por encima de las gafas mientras mezcla el café lentamente.

―Porque los métodos de los demás no te afectan directamente ―replica sosteniéndolo la mirada.

―¿Y qué es lo que te afecta a ti tanto de que te pregunte si quieres postre? ―pregunta como si realmente fuera una cuestión intrascendente y Suiza estuviera haciendo un drama. El rubio frunce el ceño y desvía la mirada, sonrojándose mientras se mete otro bocado de tarta y opta por no contestar. Austria se apoya en el respaldo y suspira.

―¿Está buena? ―pregunta refiriéndose a la tarta.

―¿Ahora has decidido que si quieres probarla? ―replica sin pensar, y sin mirarle.

―Solo quiero saber si te gusta ―responde poniendo los ojos en blanco y tomando un sorbo de café―. ¿Se te dificultaría mucho calmarte un poco y comportarte como un ser humano en vez de como un perro al acecho?

―Estoy perfectamente calmado ―contesta con tono irritado, mirándole de reojo y haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarse. Suspira―. La tarta está buena.

―Me alegro ―responde con un pequeño gesto inclinando la cabeza y sonriendo. El suizo asiente con la cabeza sin decir nada más.

―Bien... ―empieza unos minutos después, acabándose el café―. Ahora que ya parece que no tienes intenciones de dispararme, ¿puedo conocer el motivo de la agresividad?

―No es como que quiera ser agresivo, _Österreich_ ―comenta haciendo los ojos en blanco―. Quizás pueda yo preguntarte lo mismo, ¿puedo conocer el motivo de tus ganas de meterte conmigo hasta que reacciono agresivamente?

―Esa parece ser la única manera en la que reaccionas de alguna forma ―responde simplemente con una sonrisa.

―Eso es absolutamente incorrecto ―se defiende frunciendo el ceño ―. Tú nunca lo intentas de ninguna otra forma.

―Está bien, para muestra un botón ―responde levantando las manos y señalando el tren―. ¿Te ha gustado esto? ¿Lo has pasado bien?

Abre los ojos un poco en pánico y se sonroja, apretando los puños. Desvía la mirada y traga saliva.

―¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ―suelta después de unos instantes.

―Una que demuestra que la única forma de conseguir una respuesta directa pasa por crisparte ―responde con cierto tonillo cáustico, sonriendo triunfador.

―Esa es una pregunta hecha específicamente para crisparme ―se defiende, evidentemente crispado.

―Y ni siquiera así funciona ―se ríe un poco. El helvético se queda callado unos instantes y cierra los ojos.

―Podría haber sido peor ―confiesa al fin. Austria levanta las cejas y sin dejar de sonreír, le mira entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

―Quizás estemos a tiempo de arreglarlo ―propone.

―¿Exactamente cómo es que planeas hacerlo peor, _Österreich_? ―pregunta pellizcándose el puente de la nariz―. Supongo que eso te traería una enorme satisfacción.

―No me parece que "hacerlo peor" sea la definición de "arreglarlo" ―especifica.

―No me parece que "arreglarlo" sea algo que tu puedas hacer ―responde fríamente.

―Es una pena, entonces ―se encoge de hombros, se apoya en el respaldo pasándose una mano por el pelo y abriendo la chaqueta para volver a sacar su libro.

―A leer de nuevo... ―protesta al notar que va a sacar su libro ―, maravilloso.

―Pues al parecer solo puedo hacer que empeorar las cosas ―sigue con su sonrisilla―. Será mejor que no te moleste. Aunque seguramente es algo que no puedo evitar, un curioso privilegio el mío.

―Interesante que lo consideres un privilegio ―se cruza de brazos y mira por la ventana.

―Más curioso que tu no consideres el sarcasmo ―sentencia. El suizo bufa un poco aún viendo por la ventana y volviendo a quedarse callado por unos minutos.

Austria sigue haciendo como que lee, reflexionando en el asunto. Él se había abalanzado sobre el rubio y le había besado... Quizás había sido un error. Es cierto que no se había apartado, pero toda la agresividad con la que lo había tratado luego le hacia pensar que debía haberle enojado.

Se pellizca el puente de la nariz planteándose como demonios se le había podido ocurrir semejante estupidez impulsiva y si no estaría mal de la cabeza.

Y luego es asunto del postre, por supuesto él no había querido postre por que de alguna manera ya lo había tomado, pero ¿cómo podía esperar que el helvético pensara lo mismo? Le mira por encima del borde del libro un instante, recostado contra el cristal, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados.

Suiza por su parte hace su mayor esfuerzo por no pensar demasiado en nada de lo que acaba de pasar. Es decir, ¡es que le había besado! Besado, BESADO. Con plena y absoluta intención y la peor parte era que él mismo no se había apartado. Claro que le había tomado por sorpresa, lo que era desde luego una cuestión que cargaba las cosas a su favor. Seguramente de saber que planeaba hacerlo se hubiera apartado.

El de las gafas se vuelve al libro un poco desanimado, esto ha resultado ser ridículo... Tiene que acordarse de contárselo clara y detalladamente a Hungría para quitarle de la cabeza cualquier idea que pudiera ocurrírsele en adelante.

El rubio se lleva la mano nuevamente a los labios sin darse cuenta, mientras se plantea la otra parte, que era en la que no debía pensar mucho. Esa pregunta que hacía que se le hiciera un nudo en el estómago nada más de planteársela. ¿Por qué le había besado?.

Había varias opciones, sin duda, siendo la más lógica (y la única que planeaba valorar) el que fuera por fastidiarlo. Claro que cuando Austria hacía algo para fastidiarle o para burlarse de él, inmediatamente lo conseguía y, en esta ocasión, de manera sorpréndete, no había sido el caso. Simplemente había afirmado que le había besado. Y lo peor era que si descartaba esa idea, las otras ideas plausibles eran mucho más complicadas. Tanto que el nudo en su garganta se apretaba y le generan una sequedad inmediata de la boca.

Moviéndose un poco en su lugar se plantea el último punto. El de "arreglar" las cosas sin "hacerlo peor". ¿Qué pretendía?. Enloquecerlo seguramente, pero... era inevitable que tuviera curiosidad por saber cómo es que pretendía "arreglar" el hecho de que el día hubiera podido ser peor. Abriendo los ojos y sentándose con la espalda recta, le mira directamente a la cara.

―Supongamos... ―empieza Suiza después de carraspear un poco.

―¿Mmmm...?―responde el moreno sin levantar los ojos del libro. El suizo duda un instante y desvía la mirada al libro. Ligeramente nervioso.

―Supongamos que me interesara saber cómo planeabas "arreglar" el día ―sigue con el tono de voz más desinteresado que logra. El de las gafas levanta las cejas aun sin apartar la vista del libro.

―Esa es una suposición curiosa ―responde desinteresadamente.

Suiza no dice nada más, esperando que Austria responda y a falta de más reacción el austríaco levanta la vista otra vez. Después de aguantársela unos instantes, suspira, toma el marca páginas y lo pone cuidadosamente en su sitio.

El suizo mira el reloj, algo nervioso.

―Si suponemos que así es, debemos suponer que has hecho todo lo contrario a lo que deberías para obtener la información que te interesa por algún motivo ―expone. Suiza parpadea, sintiéndose algo estúpido por no poder seguir a la primera lo que está diciendo Austria. Se repite a si mismo "he hecho todo lo contrario a lo que debería hacer..."―. Quizás podamos... Suponer ese motivo ―propone el moreno.

―Quizás podrías responder a mi pregunta de manera directa sin estar suponiendo motivos ―responde incómodo, sonrojándose.

―Bien... ―deja el libro de lado y se apoya en la mesa, amarrándose las manos―. Si suponemos que íbamos a arreglar el día, por supuesto, podemos suponer que la manera más lógica sería preguntarte como hacerlo a ti.

Le mira, tratando a toda costa de no hacer ningún tipo de expresión. Algo desilusionado de nuevo al saber que no es que tuviera un plan, sino que esperaba que él tuviera el plan. Claro, como iba a esperar que el idiota tuviera un plan, si no era capaz siquiera de felicitarlo por su cumpleaños.

―Vaya, bastante inutil entonces, como siempre ―murmura entre dientes.

―Bueno, lo sería siempre que tu tampoco supieras que es lo que quieres ―concede con un movimiento de las manos. El helvético se asoma por la ventana, sonrojándose más y maldiciéndose a si mismo por no haber previsto esta respuesta obvia.

―Bueno, misterio resuelto entonces ―concluye con voz grave, recargándose de nuevo en el vidrio.

El moreno levanta las cejas en un gesto de asentimiento, junta las manos recostándose en el asiento de nuevo y vuelve a tomar el libro.

El suizo le mira de reojo, maldiciéndose un poco por no haber logrado sacar un tema que fuera útil al menos unos cuantos minutos más. Es decir, no es que quisiera que hablara con él ni mucho menos, pero es grosero de su parte el estar leyendo mientras él está aburrido en un tren, mirando los Alpes.

Llega un mensaje al móvil de Austria, él deja el libro de lado volviéndose al teléfono para comprobar de qué se trata. Liechtenstein le pide que le hagan una llamada perdida al llegar a Bern.

Suiza mira a Austria con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Quién es? ―pregunta sin pensarlo, arrepintiéndose antes de terminar la pregunta.

El moreno le mira planteándose las opciones, decirle la verdad le haría seguir preguntando y no pretendía estropear la sorpresa... Quizás podía decirle la verdad y que le había pasado algo, aunque seguramente eso desencadenaría un drama épico.

―_Deustchland_ ―decide responder por fin, educadamente, a pesar de no tener en realidad ninguna obligación―. Parece preocupado ―añade.

―Oh... vaya ―responde, planteándose el preguntar más o dejar el tema ahí. Al final se decide ―. ¿Preocupado por ti?

―Seguramente le preocupa que me hayas disparado ―se burla, mirándole―. Después de todo, estaba enterado de esto.

―¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no voy a dispar...? ―se detiene a si mismo―. _Verdamnt_.

Austria se ríe un poco.

―Deja de reirte ―suelta enojado, mirando el reloj y poniéndose de pie―. Voy a averiguar cuanto falta para que este suplicio termine.

Hace un gesto con la mano y con la cabeza para que lo haga si así lo desea, dejando de reír, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Y el rubio sale por la puerta del tren, deteniéndose en el espacio entre vagones y gritando un poco de frustración.

Austria mira hacia la montaña levantando una ceja y notando un alud completamente insólito, lo observa mientras cae y finalmente sonríe al relacionar el abominable hombre de las nieves y el suizo gritando.

xoXOXox

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―pregunta Suiza mirándole de reojo mientras anda a toda prisa.

―Creo que voy a apostar por remar ―suelta Austria con sarcasmo, tratando de seguirle el paso al entrar en su jardín.

―Me refiero a que esta es mi casa ―responde deteniéndose y mirándole fijamente―. La tuya está por allá.

―Bravo, genio.

―Puedo acompañarte a ella si necesitas ayuda ―propone el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

―_Nein, danke._ No hace falta que te molestes, iré luego con _Deustchland_ ―responde en un tono menos agresivo.

―¿Con _Deustchland_? _Was?_

―¿Dónde crees que está? ―sonríe Austria, el suizo le sostiene la mirada empezando a pensar en lo peor, asustándose. El de las gafas sonríe más y mira la casa languidamente.

El helvético parpadea, sigue la mirada de Austria hasta la casa abre los ojos como platos.

―Liechtenstein! ―exclama mientras sale corriendo a la puerta. Austria le sigue tranquilamente.

Suiza abre la puerta de una patada entrando con la pistola en las manos apuntando a todas partes, la casa está en perfecto y oscuro silencio. Anda con cuidado hasta el salón, cada vez más nervioso y tenso.

Entreabre la puerta con mucho cuidado, metiendo primero la pistola y mirando un poco, viendo extrañado algunas cosas raras, pero aun sin notar qué y cuando tiene mas o menos abierta la puerta.

―SORPRESA! ―gritan todos levantándose, encendiendo la luz, tirando confeti y haciendo ruido con mata suegras.

A Suiza le da un infarto y dispara atravesando con una bala el sombrerito de papel de Francia, sin llegar a darle, del susto.

Todos se quedan callados por el estruendo de la pistola y Austria entra por detrás suyo, sonriente.

xoXOXox

Después de un rato, cuando ya todos se han calmado y Suiza ha repartido el pastel de Francia que sigue medio acojonado por el disparo empiezan a ver como abre los regalos.

El primer paquete es grande y delgado, parece un lienzo, el papel que lo envuelve es barato y sobrio, su corazón se acelera un poco, esperanzado, ¿será el regalo de... Ese indeseable? Se recuerda frunciendo el ceño.

Despega el papel con cuidado y cuando lo abre se sonroja hasta las orejas. ¡U-Una edelweiss! Mira a Austria directamente, pero él no le hace caso. De cualquier otro hubiera sido solo una flor, pero él...

Luego se fija mejor, un momento, ¿desde cuando Austria sabe también pintar? Y desde cuando...

―¿Por que _Preußen_ a estropeado el cuadro de_ Italien_? ―pregunta Suiza suspicaz.

―¿Te gusta? Vee~ ―pregunta Italia sonriente. El rubio le da la vuelta al lienzo para que todos puedan verlo.

―¡Obvio que te gusta! ―grita Prusia poniéndose de pie―.¡El _Awesome_ Yo lo hizo así que es _awesome_ a la fuerza! ¡Y no es un destrozo! ¡Esa es mi _awesome_ firma para probar mi _awesome_ autoría!

―Creo que si dices _"Awesome"_ un par de veces más terminaras por convencernos, _Preußen_ ―suelta Austria con sarcasmo―. O nos matarás por sobredosis de cliché, ahora no lo tengo claro.

―¡Aún estás mosqueado por que tu _edelweiß_ parecía un oso polar muerto y perdiste la apuesta, señorito! Kesesese~ ―se ríe Prusia apuntándole con el dedo. Austria se tensa sonrojándose un poco, sin mirar a Suiza. Suiza levanta las cejas ¿Austria también estaba pintando una edelweiss? ¿Apuesta?

―¿Por que no abres otro regalo, _Svjác_? ―pregunta Hungría amablemente fulminando a Prusia por estar molestando a Austria. Pero Suiza sigue perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Liechtenstein le pone otro paquete frente suyo.

Este es más pequeño y blando, está envuelto en papel de colores brillantes.

―Este es el nuestro ―dice la chica con su vocecita tímida―. Lo hicimos entre _Ungarn_ y yo.

―No tenías que molestarte ―agradece Suiza a su hermana―. Con la fiesta y todo… _Dankeschön_.

Ella se sonroja y sonríe tímidamente, Hungría también le sonríe a Suiza amablemente en un gesto de asentimiento, mientras rompe el papel para descubrir una gorra nueva. Se la enseña a todos.

―¡Abre ese ahora! ―pide Romano señalando uno a Liechtenstein, ella toma el paquete pasándoselo, dentro hay un nuevo uniforme de la Guardia Suiza en el Vaticano.

El helvético hace un gesto de asentimiento mientras Francia le cuchichea a España al respecto de un arlequín.

Suiza les ignora y toma otro paquete al azar, no hay ninguna etiqueta o tarjeta y es bastante pequeño. Quita el lazo blanco y desenvuelve el papel rojo brillante, dentro hay una caja de madera sencilla, no tiene inscripciones o adornos, ni siquiera está barnizada.

La abre y dentro, envuelto en terciopelo negro, descansa su regalo. Típico.

Frunce el ceño durante una milésima de segundo para luego sonreír casi imperceptiblemente y de forma forzada, agradeciendo a quienquiera de los presentes que le haya entregado eso.

Siempre había algún idiota que le regalaba un reloj, ¿de veras creían que darle un reloj al mayor productor de ellos era una buena idea? seguramente incluso lo había hecho él mismo.

Lo saca de la caja para mostrarlo, es de bolsillo y va con una cadena. Al sostenerlo lo siente pesado, no parece aluminio. Tiene grabada un bajo relieve de una edelweiss en la tapa y es de cuerda.

Lo abre y se sorprende, la única inscripción está en el interior de la tapa, "El tiempo es relativo..." reza en romanche. Frunce el ceño ¿Italia? No, Italia ha pintado el cuadro y además hubiera usado el Ladino o Friulano. Entonces… No puede estar seguro de que sea Engadino en una frase tan corta.

No hay ninguna marca en la esfera, ni el nombre del fabricante ni nada. Lo cierra y le da la vuelta esperando encontrar la pista de su origen pero detrás solo hay lo que parece la continuación de la inscripción de la tapa "... entonces, ¿un reloj es realmente útil?"

Frunce el ceño, ¿que clase de pregunta es esa? Sea quien sea quien se lo haya regalado ya ha conseguido molestarlo en dos ocasiones. Vacila unos instantes pensando y finalmente levanta la vista para mirar al otro extremo de la mesa. Austria está bebiendo de su copa con absoluta tranquilidad y cara de aburrimiento, presuntamente sin hacerle el menor caso.

No, no puede ser tan cabrón ¿quién le ha dicho que tenía que hacerle un regalo, además? Seguro que lo ha hecho a propósito, sabiendo lo mucho que le molesta. ¿Y esa frase? "los relojes son inútiles" parece el tipo de cosa que diría expresamente para hacerlo rabiar. Le da la vuelta de nuevo y se da cuenta del detalle poniéndose nervioso y sonrojándose ligeramente, el muy... una edelweiss, ¿es que no sabe lo que significa regalarle a alguien una edelweiss? sigue pensando hasta que su hermana le pone la mano sobre el brazo para hacerlo reaccionar.

Él aparta la vista del objeto levantándolo para mostrarlo a todos y volviendo a agradecer con un sutil gesto de cabeza forzado, esta vez sin apartar los ojos de Austria quien le devuelve la mirada con las cejas levantadas y una media sonrisa cáustica.

Frunce el ceño recordándose lo mucho que lo detesta, luego se vuelve al reloj, le da cuerda para ponerlo en marcha y consulta su reloj de pulsera para sincronizarlos, se lo cuelga del botón de la camisa y se lo guarda en el bolsillo antes de seguir abriendo paquetes.

Alemania, que lo ha estado viendo todo exactamente igual que el resto de comensales, se acerca a Austria para decirle algo al oído mientras Suiza no les quita los ojos de encima.

―¡Por eso no me dejaste regalarle un reloj! ¡Ibas a hacerlo tu! ―protesta Alemania.

―No es un reloj ―responde Austria con calma―. Al menos, no del todo.

Suiza decide ignorarles y seguir a lo suyo, el siguiente paquete es uno con una forma evidente, no hace falta abrirlo para saber que oculta, pero aun así hace todo el proceso para finalmente agradecer a España por la raqueta de Tenis. ¿Cuándo se han vuelto todos tan graciosillos? Ahora empieza a recordar por qué había dejado de hacer encuentros puramente diplomáticos con representantes e otros países a pesar de que una de las sedes de la ONU está en su casa.

El siguiente paquete es como de un par de palmos, completamente negro y suave al tacto. Lo abre con cuidado y parece una muñeca rusa de la cantidad de envoltorios, todos ellos negros.

Finalmente, abre la última caja para descubrir una preciosa _Luger Parabellum_ original, envuelta en goma-espuma negra. Una pistola semiautomática de las que Alemania usó durante las guerras mundiales. Una pieza de coleccionismo sin duda.

Levanta las cejas sorprendido y luego mira a Alemania. Hace un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, sin sonreír, a lo que Alemania le imita, tampoco sin sonreír.

Francia, España e Italia no son capaces de saber si a Suiza le ha gustado o no su regalo mientras lo muestra con solo ese intercambio de expresiones tan sutil.

De hecho, a Francia no le importa en lo más mínimo si le ha gustado o no y en cuanto la ve, lo primero que hace es volverse a Prusia a preguntarle si el arma funciona, acojonado.

Prusia le mira extrañado como si no pudiera siquiera imaginar que no funcione.

xoXOXox

Un rato má tarde consulta su reloj de manera automática y luego recuerda el nuevo. Lo saca del bolsillo para consultarlo también y se queda completamente sorprendido. El reloj vuelve a estar a una hora incorrecta, aunque aun se mueve. Es perfectamente consciente que algunos relojes nuevos pueden adelantarse unos cuantos segundos al día, por asunto de que no se han acabado de ajustar las piezas adecuadamente pero más de ocho minutos en menos de un cuarto de hora es ridículo.

Trata de ponerlo en hora de nuevo volviendo a sincronizar las segunderas y se queda observándolas a ambas dándose cuenta, al principio, la del reloj nuevo se mueve más lentamente que la otra y en un momento dado empieza a subir la marcha a al menos el doble de rápido que la de su propio reloj. Frunce el ceño para darse cuenta de que, pasados unos cuantos segundos, incluso el minutero va completamente a su aire sin esperar a que la segundera dé la vuelta completa para moverse.

Frunce el ceño, ¿pero qué demonios? ¿por qué le ha regalado un reloj roto? Parece hacerlo a propósito. Ya es la tercera vez que lo molesta sin siquiera necesidad de dirigirle la palabra, definitivamente no hay duda de dónde procede ese regalo.

Trata de calmarse. Lo único que debe pasar es que el mecanismo del reloj nuevo está completamente desajustado. Se lo lleva al oído para comprobar el tic tac y levanta las cejas. El tic tac, de hecho, está ahí, pero más bien suena como... diferente, es más rápido, eso es seguro, pero además parece que hay más sonidos que "tic" y "tac". No es plano, si no que hay más agudos y más graves, va subiendo y bajando los tonos como si de hecho fuera... ¡una caja de música!

Enseguida lo deduce, el mecanismo de cuerda del reloj pone en marcha la banda de ruedas con diferentes notas, que a su vez, mueven las agujas. Por lo tanto, no es tanto un reloj como una caja de música. "El tiempo es relativo..." y el de este reloj lo marca la música...

Vuelve a llevárselo al oído, tratando de reconocer la melodía... la cosa es que le suena pero no puede identificarla, quizás si lo retrasa para oírla desde el principio.  
Lo hace con cuidado, alineando las agujas, le da cuerda y se lo lleva al oído poniéndolo en marcha. Escucha durante unos segundos y entonces cae en la cuenta "Seguramente ahora no te interese, pero puede que dentro de un rato sí lo haga, estaba silbando el cuarto movimiento de la novena sinfonía de Beethoven." ¡La oda a la alegría! ¡Esa era la melodía!

Se sonroja un poco sin poder evitar buscar la mirada del austríaco entre los comensales que hablan animadamente. Al otro lado de la sala, Austria la nota dejando de escuchar a España y Romano para sostenerle la mirada al helvético, le sonríe. Suiza sonríe de vuelta una manera muy muy muy sutil, sin darse cuenta.

xoXOXox

Justo antes de marcharse, mientras se están despidiendo todos, Austria se queda el último y le hace un gesto a Suiza para que se acerque. Él paprpadea un poco, nervioso y el moreno se abalanza sobre él sin vacilar para susurrarle al oído.

―_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag._

* * *

**Glosario de terminos:**  
**Verdammt:** Maldita sea (o también conocido como "Bloody hell")  
**Liebe:** Amor  
**Scheiße:** mie… caca.  
**Forelle nach Müllerin Art:** Trucha a la molinera  
**Zwiebelrostbraten:** Carne asada con cebollas  
**Ladino y Friulano:** lenguas retorrománicas (igual que el Romanche) del norte de Italia.  
**Engadino:** Dialecto del Romanche hablado en la zona más oriental de Suiza y en Vorarlberg (Austria) hasta mediados del XVIII.  
**Alles Gute zum Geburtstag:** Feliz Cumpleaños.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí, espero que hayais disfrutado con el Ausui._

_Como siempre, no dedicar un Long trae mala suerte, pero este tiene dedicatorias claras, me parece a mi._

_A Suiza, Feliz cumpleaños._

_A Aceite, te dije que lo acabaría algún día._

_Y por último a ti, que lo has leído. Muchas gracias._


End file.
